


MIRROR | ЯOЯЯIM

by AltruisticSkittles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, But believe they're doing what's right, Character Death, Death Threats, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imprisonment, In which the sides on the mirror are not exaclty nice, Mirror Universe, Trigger Warnings, multiple death threats, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltruisticSkittles/pseuds/AltruisticSkittles
Summary: MORALITY (noun) - a particular system of values and principles of conduct, especially one held by a specified personSounds pretty black and white, right? Patton thought so too until his world turned not upside down but backward. Stuck in a world that isn't his, he has to find out how to get home. Meanwhile, in his own world, a Morality who is willing to step up in his place threatens their inner peace.What is the right way to go about fixing this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fic has been two months in the making! I was inspired while on vacation, dropped the idea on Tumblr, and it took off! It wasn't until last Sunday that I got really serious about it though. 
> 
> I would personally like to thank @ierindoodles on Tumblr for helping me through this. I unabashedly sent him screenshots while I was working on it throughout the week, and he was very patient and encouraging. I couldn't have done it without him. <3
> 
> Now, without further ado, please sit back, try to relax, and enjoy! :D
> 
> \--  
> Chapter Warnings: N/A (surprising for me right?)  
> Word count: 2730

“Look at how blue the sky is today,” Patton mused. He held a hand over his eyes and shielded them from the sun. Clouds floated over the pastel sky and cooled the hot summer day. The grass tickled his bare legs, and Patton brushed his hands across the soft grass below him. A warm breeze filled with the scent of fresh lilac blew his hair. 

Every time he came to the Imagination, Roman outdid himself. Patton half thought it was to impress him, and the other half was Roman showing off. No matter the reason, Patton loved going through the Imagination with Roman. Each scene they went through was like stepping into a fairytale. 

Of course, most of those involved Roman saving the day in some way, shape, or form, and Patton was used to sometimes being the bargaining chip in the conflict, but Roman always made sure nothing happened to him here. 

“It’s the perfect day,” Roman agreed as he finished setting up the picnic. He sat at one edge of the blanket and patted the other for Patton to join him. Patton ran his hands through the grass one last time before sitting at Roman’s side. Their sides pressed together.

“I wish the others would’ve come with,” Patton mumbled. 

“Yes, but you know how busy Nerdulator is with Thomas’s schedule, and Scare Tactics is too busy thinking they’re going to fail to bother. You and I need a break from their insufferable negativity.”

Patton sighed through his nose. That’s why Logan and Virgil needed to go on the picnic with them. Everyone deserves a break. However, the two other sides declared they were far too busy to join them, and Roman got too impatient, and hurtful words were said, and Patton hoped they were okay.

He wished they’d listen when he told them to calm down. 

Roman took a bite of his sandwich before praising Patton on his hard work. It distracted Patton’s mind and warmed his heart. The breeze blew another gentle smell his way, this one filled with all sorts of flowers. An idea popped into Patton’s head.

“Roman, do you mind if I pick some flowers?”

“Of course not, padre. Pick to your heart’s desire.”

Patton held in a squeal as he jumped to his feet. The field of flowers must’ve popped up seconds ago because he couldn’t recall it being there before. After all, Roman’s kingdom shifted and changed several times throughout the day depending on his mood.

Patton practically pranced over to the flowers. He nestled into the rainbow of colors and started picking a few.

Maybe Logan and Virgil would feel better if he made them some flower crowns. That way, the smell could comfort them when they needed it.

Roman sat back and watched as Patton buzzed from place to place, admired each and every flower, and made sure he moved careful enough so none of the unpicked flowers would be injured. Watching Patton handle the Imagination with such care warmed his soul. Patton’s love knew no bounds. Roman admired the innocent adoration Patton carried with him as if the moral side experienced everything for the first time. It’s the reason Roman brought Patton to the Imagination the most.

Patton glanced over his shoulder at Roman. He waved before turning back to his work and hummed a soft song as he thought. Maybe Roman would like a crown too. Ever since Thomas focused on his work, he ignored Roman. The other side felt underappreciated, which was the whole point of them spending time together, and Patton would never pass up a chance to make Roman feel better. 

Hours passed, and Patton wove together three special flower crowns. He hoped the lavender and black rose flowers would soothe Virgil’s nerves. The bluebell and violet crown for Logan looked ordinary, and Patton didn’t know if he’d wear it, but Logan never turned down Patton’s gifts. Patton set it in the grass next to the red rose and buttercup flower crown for Roman. 

Finally, they were all finished.

Patton leaned back in the flowers. He watched the clouds float over him and tried to pick out what they all looked like. It relaxed him more than he realized. Maybe the others weren’t the only ones who needed a break. He spent so much time keeping everyone else happy, he forgot his own needs. 

Of course, if his family was happy, he was happy.

Roman watched Patton lay back in the flowers, and a wave of fondness swept over him. He knew he upset Patton when he yelled at the other two, and he regretted his harshness the moment the words left his lips. However, his temper often ran away with his voice of reason, and even he couldn’t take back things that were said. He’d have to try and apologize when he returned home for Patton’s sake. 

The once warm breeze cooled. Strange, he didn’t remember changing it. Perhaps when his temper settled the breeze took on a cooler temperature and he failed to notice. 

“Yes?”

Roman quirked a brow. Patton sat up in the grass and stared at him with a curious expression. Was he speaking to him?

Roman called back, “I hadn’t said a word, padre.” 

Patton blinked and looked around. Roman chuckled, shook his head, and stared at the sky. The clouds circled above him, and he spied a few familiar looking shapes. When Roman turned his attention back to the flowers, Patton vanished from his sight. Roman’s neck hair bristled. He sprung to his feet.

“Patton?” he called out. Perhaps Patton laid back down in the flowers. He waited. Surely Patton would pop up if he heard his name, right? Roman counted to ten. Still, no sign of him. His heart pounded in his chest. 

“Patton!” Roman cupped his hands around his mouth and tried again. He hastened down the path and searched the field. How had Patton disappeared in such a short amount of time? What villain could have swept him off his feet right under Roman’s nose?

“Patton!”

The moral side ducked under a tree branch as someone called his name in distress. The woods surrounding the garden held little light. These trees sprung up soon after he heard the voice. With Roman’s mind always changing, perhaps the Imagination started them on some sort of journey.

Patton looked around. Every tree looked unfamiliar. His mind told him to go back.

“Patton!”

However, his heart told him whatever was in these woods needed him, and he couldn’t turn his back on someone who needed his help. That wouldn’t be the right thing to do. Perhaps he should’ve got Roman for help. 

“Patton!”

No, whatever that was needed him, and if he needed help, he could always get Roman’s attention later. 

The forest opened up to a row of thorn bushes. Patton hesitated. The blood red flowers dripped with a warning and presented their thorny branches as if threatening him not to go further. 

Patton slipped his hoodie off of his shoulders and pulled it on. The soft, warm hug of the material boosted his confidence. Careful not to scratch the hoodie too much, Patton pushed his way through the brambles. He flinched every time the material ripped. Hopefully, Logan would forgive him. 

The forest increased in thickness as if literalizing the intensity of the situation, but Patton pressed on. He ducked under a large tree branch and heard his hoodie rip. His back muscles clenched. The thorn scratched him between the shoulder blades, but thankfully there was no blood. Patton took off the hoodie and examined it. A large tear ran down the center. He’d have to apologize to Logan when he returned home.

“Patton!”

The voice sounded closer. Patton tied the hoodie back around his shoulders, held his breath, and stumbled forward. The thorns opened up to a patch of lime grass. Several crows clawed and flew up into the sky. Patton watched them take off and looked around. The thorns circled him on both sides. Everything screamed something was off. It reminded him of a dark castle in a fairytale.

Despite his already odd surroundings, the most peculiar thing in the area was the glass door. Patton squinted as he tiptoed forward. No, not glass, but a mirror. Patton’s heart pounded six times for every footstep. He froze a short distance away.

No walls surrounded the reflective door. The doorknob and trim swirled in elegant gold, and six jewels shining like a rainbow glistened at the top. A seventh hole revealed the ghost of another gem, and Patton wondered which color it was. The closer he stepped, the brighter the blue gem appeared to glow. The door lay propped up against a tree, and when Patton looked behind it, it lead to nothing. He returned to the front and stared at the mirror.

The most disturbing part of the door was his reflection. Patton moved from side to side, but the reflection lagged a second behind him. He put a hand up to the glass. The reflection followed. Patton furrowed a brow, and he tilted his head to the side. What kind of mirror was this?

The reflection blinked, and Patton backed up with a light cry. The reflection stayed put. It followed Patton’s movements and rose a brow.

“What is going on?” Patton whispered aloud. He slowly inched closer to the reflection. It put its hands on the glass and watched Patton with concerned eyes. Patton blinked and put his own hands against the glass to match. The reflection’s smile didn’t reach its eyes. Patton continued, “Were you the one calling me?”

The reflection hesitated before it nodded its head.

“Oh my goodness, are you okay?”

The reflection tilted its head to the side.

“Are you trapped in there?”

The reflection shook its head and opened its mouth, but no words came out. Patton tried to read its lips, but it spoke so fast, Patton couldn’t make out anything.

“Well, you look okay, and that’s what counts,” he said with a chipper smile. “What’s your name?”

The reflection thought for a moment. Patton noticed the ripples around its fingertips like the mirror was moving under its skin. It opened its mouth to speak, and the ripples reached the edges of the mirror.

“Morality.”

Two hands reached through the mirror and grabbed Patton’s wrist. Patton cried out. He struggled to break free, but it held firm. A devilish smile slid over the reflection’s face. 

Patton’s whole body plunged into ice. All his breath left his body. He squeezed his eyes closed, and he opened his mouth to scream. The ground shifted from underneath him, and his body fell backward. 

“Patton!” Roman’s voice shouted from the forest. The clang of his sword cut through the brush and severed the silence. The brambles fell, and Roman stormed into the clearing with his sword drawn.

“Patton!” Roman raced forward and wrapped him into a hug. “Why did you run off? You scared me half to death.”

The moral side hesitated before responding, “I was curious.”

Roman spied the door beside them, which reflected the forest but not them, and took a hesitant two steps back. He cupped both of his hands around the other side’s cheeks and let out a long sigh of relief. He’d never seen that mirror before, but it spelled trouble. Thankfully he made it in time. 

“I thought I lost you. Don’t go running off like that again, okay?”

“If I feel it's right.” 

Roman furrowed his brow and chuckled. He ruffled the moral side’s hair then lead the both of them away from the bramble.

“Okay, then make sure you wait for me next time. I don’t want to lose you.”

The moral side hummed. He tightened the sweater sleeves around his neck and put his hands in his pants pocket. Roman shouldn’t have to worry about losing his Morality again. 

= | =

Patton groaned as he ran a hand through the grass below his fingertips. His head ached, and he ran a hand through his hair. Confused eyes blinked and looked around. The world swirled in disorienting colors. Patton patted the ground until he tapped his glasses. He slid them on and surveyed his surroundings.

The trees uneased his soul. It was as if they uprooted themselves and moved two inches to the left- no, spun around until they were backward. The grass, once a vibrant green, turned an uncared for lime color and pricked his fingertips. Patton glanced up at the sky. It paled in comparison to his blue shirt. 

Patton blinked and looked behind him. In the reflection, he watched Roman walking away with… someone. Patton gasped. He jumped to his feet and pushed his hand against the mirror. 

“Roman!” he cried out. He pounded his fist on the glass. 

The copycat side that walked with Roman turned. He smiled and put a hand to his lips, then waved goodbye. Patton’s heart stopped. He called out again and again for Roman, begging for him to hear his voice, but they disappeared in the forest.

Patton fell to his knees. This couldn’t be happening! This was all a bad dream. He fell asleep picking flowers, and if he opened his eyes, he’d be awake in the field, return home with Roman, and give Virgil and Logan their flower crowns. Roman wouldn’t be trapped in the mirror with that copycat. They’d be going home.

Patton’s hands rose to his neck to play with his hoodie sleeves. His eyes widened. He patted his bare neck and looked down. His cat hoodie was gone! Patton searched around the clearing. He was wearing it, wasn’t he? Where could it have gone? 

Come to think of it, that reflection didn’t have his hoodie when he approached it. How had he not noticed before? It must’ve stolen his hoodie and convinced Roman he was the right Patton. That’s how Roman got-

“Morality,” a voice called out behind him. Patton pressed his back against the mirror and swallowed. It sounded like Roman, and he shouldn’t be scared, but his gut told him something was amiss. It called again, “Morality!”

A figure emerged from the brush, and just like Patton suspected, the side looked like Roman. He had his sword drawn, but upon seeing Patton, he shoved it back in its hilt.

“You found it,” the side whispered.

Patton froze in place. He bit his lip and nodded his head. The Roman copycat grabbed Patton’s hand and pulled him in close. Patton should’ve melted into his embrace, but the grip was too tight around his waist, almost as if forcing Patton against him. Patton pushed the other side’s chest away.

The side looked down and blinked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I-” Patton cried out as the side picked him up in his arms.

“Someone tried to hurt you, didn’t they?”

Patton’s voice caught in his throat. He should’ve felt safe in Roman’s arms, but this Roman’s grip held an unnerving sense of danger.

“Roman-”

“What?”

“I don’t-”

“What did you call me?”

Patton stiffened. He swallowed hard as the side’s eyes stared into his. That was his name… wasn’t it? Come to think of it, when the Roman copycat looked for Patton, he called Patton Morality. That must be what the Patton inside the mirror called himself. Patton observed the sash across the side’s chest, and it ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. Roman’s sash rested on the opposite side. Patton glanced over the side’s shoulder and at the mirror.

Could it be possible that he was the one pulled through and not Roman?

“Morality, are you feeling ill?”

Patton returned his attention to this backward Roman’s face. He spoke, “I… I think I need to lie down for a moment.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” It should’ve held comfort, but it sent shivers down Patton’s spine. “No one will touch you under my watch.”

The grip around Patton’s chest tightened. He blinked up at the side who carried him away from the mirror, away from home, and swallowed thickly. 

“Creativity?” 

The side looked down at him with attentive eyes. Patton’s throat dried out. 

“Yes, my one and only?”

The name sent warning signals through Patton's mind. Where was he? How did he get here? And most importantly, what was on the other side of the mirror with his family?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Moralities start making decisions in the other's world, and quite frankly, they disturb the other sides.
> 
> \--  
> Chapter warnings: Forced kisses, ends in a pretty bad cliffhanger  
> Word Count: 2302

Roman closed the door to the Imagination. He locked it and waved it away with a twist of his wrist. The door wobbled before it disappeared into space.

“Oh, we forgot your flower crowns,” Roman recalled. He moved his wrist to call the door back, but Morality grabbed his wrist. Roman quirked a brow and glanced to his left.

“Leave them,” Morality mumbled. He sighed. “I don’t feel like going back for them.”

“Okay, padre,” Roman replied. He furrowed his brow as Morality lead him by the wrist out of his room. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes,” Morality answered. He continued to pull Roman down the stairs and toward the kitchen. Roman’s mind signaled something was off, but this was Patton, and Patton wouldn’t do anything to hurt any of them. At least, he hoped he wouldn’t.

“If you’re sure,” he mumbled. The two sides entered the kitchen, and Morality started searching through all the cupboards and drawers. “What are you looking for?”

“I’m just looking,” Morality replied. He uncovered a rather sharp knife and examined it, and Roman’s blood ran cold.

“Careful there-”

“I don’t need your constant protection.”

The cold snap froze Roman solid. He shook away his shock and folded his arms over his chest. More like he tried to squeeze his nerves out of his system.

“What’s wrong?” Roman asked. “I don’t understand why-”

“You don’t need to understand,” Morality replied and put the knife back in its spot. He turned to Roman and eyed him over his glasses. “You just need to listen.”

Roman’s shock melted into anger. He gripped his arms a little tighter and scowled. Morality rolled his eyes and marched over to him. He leaned forward and placed a kiss to Roman’s lips with such force they would surely bruise. Roman jerked backward. He stilled and stared at a rather unimpressed side.

“You okay?” Morality asked.

“I-” Roman brought his fingertips up to brush his lips. It wasn’t that he didn’t mind Patton kissing him, but it was so forceful and unprepared. “You didn’t… ask.”

“You want me to?” Morality asked. He thought for a moment. “I thought you deserved a kiss for bringing me here.”

“That’s fine, but I’m just not used to you doing it without permission,” Roman replied. He watched Morality eye him carefully before walking past him.

“If I feel it’s right, I do it. That shouldn’t concern you one bit. I’m always right.”  With a huff and a turn of his heel, he marched up the stairs and into his room.

Roman leaned against the wall and replayed today’s events. Something must’ve happened in those woods. Roman wondered if the Imagination got to Patton somehow. Why did he take his eyes off him?

Of course, maybe… maybe everything was okay and he was overthinking it. After all, nothing could make it out of the Imagination if it didn’t belong in this world. Well, no, that wasn’t true, but he would know if it escaped the Imagination. It wouldn’t follow the rules of the mindscape.

Roman ran a hand through his hair. Virgil would definitely feel if something was wrong. Perhaps it was time to pay the anxious side a visit.

After all, Virgil was Patton’s best friend.

= | =

Creativity shut the door to the Imagination with a snap of his wrist. It cracked apart and shattered into pieces. Patton flinched and buried his face in Roman’s shirt to shield it. He waited until the sound of raining wood dissipated and chanced a look.

Creativity’s eyes stared straight into his, and Patton resisted the urge to shudder as a grin crossed Creativity’s face.

“Did that scare you?” Creativity asked.

Patton stared at where the door once stood and locked his lips. How was Creativity going to summon a broken door? Was he truly stuck here now? What would happen if he never got home? Patton paused to clear his thoughts.

“A little,” Patton mumbled.

“Fear not,” Creativity spoke, his voice holding a candle to Roman’s bravado, “I told you I would make sure nothing hurts you. I always do.”

Patton’s head moved like a ball on the water. He glanced up and nearly drowned in Creativity’s gaze. Creativity’s eyes circled Patton’s face like a shark that smelled blood. He revealed a toothy grin, and Patton’s whole body shivered.

Before Patton could say another word, Creativity strolled out of his room and toward the living room. The stairs lead to the wrong side of the house, and Patton surveyed the living room. The backward spread added to his anxiety. Everything looked out of place despite being exactly where it should be.

“Logic, we’re home,” Creativity called out. Patton’s muscles tensed.

If Creativity felt this different from Roman, what would the other sides be like? Patton caught sight of the logical side on the couch. His body trembled.

His Logan held a loving gaze that looked cold to the untrained eye, but Patton could feel its warmth. His Logan would quirk his lip up into a soft smile, barely noticeable but there, and conveyed his contentment. His Logan would offer a soft greeting, welcoming Patton back home after a hard day and completing the transition from Imagination to Home.

Logic stared straight through them. Logic’s eyebrow raised over pursed lips. Logic hummed before returning to the crossword puzzle on his lap.

Patton’s heart shouldn’t have shattered, but it did.

Creativity sat on the couch. He continued to cradle Patton close to his chest as if holding him hostage. Patton pressed his hand against Creativity’s chest, but he lacked the strength to push out of the creative side’s hold.

“Ro-Creativity,” Patton mumbled, “I can sit in my own chair. You don’t have to hold onto me.”

Creativity looked down at him, and Patton swore his grip grew tighter. However, Creativity’s grip released him seconds later.

Patton gazed into Creativity’s eyes, and he recoiled. Creativity held the same surprised look that Roman did when Patton told him off, but this one held another emotion behind it. Patton sensed fear. Why would Creativity be afraid of him?

“Don’t let your possessiveness get the best of you,” Logic mumbled from his corner of the couch. He scribbled something on the page before humming.

Creativity sent Logic a quirked half smile. “Only if you don’t let your arrogance get the best of you.”

Logic’s head glanced up, but he didn’t look in Creativity’s or Patton’s direction. His half lidded eyes sent an unimpressed glare to the television, and he returned to his work.

Patton should’ve felt comfortable with the bickering between the two, but it felt robotic and foreign like they were going through the motions of a bad tv sitcom.

“Oh!” Creativity spoke and snapped his fingers. “Morality, I nearly forgot. Thomas needed your help earlier… something about a certain someone being upset with Thomas’s absence from their party.”

Patton’s body shivered. “He did what?”

Creativity’s smile faltered. “The party. Joan’s party. It was this Saturday, but we missed it because of our movie marathon, remember?”

Patton’s heart pounded. No, he distinctly remembered going to Joan’s party. He remembered easing Virgil out of at least two anxiety attacks. He remembered Roman putting on a show with Talyn. He remembered Logan reminding Thomas not to drink because he was a designated driver.

“Oh,” Patton mumbled. Creativity rose a brow. Patton blinked and asked, “Now?”

“He said he’d like to see you as soon as possible. You told me to remind you when we got out of the Imagination.”

“Oh,” Patton repeated. He shouldn’t have felt this apprehensive to go see Thomas, but if the other sides were this different, what would Thomas be like? “I should probably go take care of that.”

“Of course,” Logic responded. He closed his book, and for the first time, Patton met his gaze. He had no idea he stepped into a freezer. Patton shivered, and Logic rose a brow.

“I’ll get going then,” Patton responded, and he sank out through the couch.

When he reappeared in Thomas’s room, all the beloved memories, the theater posters, the cards his friends sent for his birthday, the favorite books that lined his tiny bookshelf, the pictures his family and friends took… they were replaced with trophies, books on chemistry, and held little to no pictures. The walls were a dull red color. The wooden floorboards sent chills through Patton’s spine.

“Morality,” Thomas called out from his spot in front of his computer. “I barely heard you there.” He turned around in his swivel chair.

The way Thomas glared at Patton chilled him. His Thomas’s gaze held so much love, but this possessed none at all. His Thomas would smile and say he was happy to see him. With that sneer, Patton was lucky if this Thomas thought higher of him than the gum under his shoe.

Patton swallowed and nodded his head. “You needed me, kiddo?”

Thomas’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment. He looked Patton up and down, and he sighed, “Yeah, I do. Joan won’t get off my back about the party from Saturday. They said that I should’ve been there.”

 _Yes, you should have_ , Patton thought.

Thomas continued, “And now they said maybe if I didn’t care about them anymore it was time we stopped being friends.” He rolled his eyes.

Patton’s blood chilled. Joan, not wanting to be Thomas’s friend? And worse, Thomas not caring if Joan wasn’t his friend? The thought flipped Patton’s stomach upside down.

Patton asked, “What did you say to them?”

“I haven’t texted them back yet,” Thomas answered. “You told me to always wait for you before I make any final important decisions.”

“Oh,” was all Patton could muster saying. This was a moral dilemma, and Patton was Morality after all. He sucked in a deep breath. “Well, kiddo, I think it’s time to admit you made a mistake, and it was selfish of you to skip out on Joan’s party.”

Thomas’s brow creased. “It… what?”

“Why didn’t you go?”

“You told me I didn’t have to. We had a movie marathon to finish, and you know how Creativity said he hates visiting friends when he’s in the zone. Besides, I don’t see what the big deal is about just telling Joan off. Logic said I don’t need friends anyway.”

Patton’s heart stopped. He must’ve blanked because Thomas rose from his chair and stood a few steps away from him.

“I- we did?” Patton questioned.

“Yeah, of course,” Thomas replied. He suddenly looked nervous, as if he just realized he did the wrong thing.  _Good_ , Patton thought for a moment.

“Joan is your best friend, right?” Patton said.

“Well, yeah, I guess so.”

“So you should want to spend time with them when they need you, right?”

“But you said-”

“Please, forget what I said for a minute, okay?” Patton watched Thomas flinch at his gentle words. He tried to ignore the recoil. “You need to apologize to Joan and tell them you’ll do better next time.” Thomas rubbed the back of his neck and studied the floor. Patton’s eyebrows furrowed, and he shuffled to catch Thomas’s conflicted gaze. “Kiddo?”

“I’ve never apologized before. You always said it made us look weaker,” Thomas responded.

The words slapped Patton in the face. Never apologized? Who  _was_  this? What kind of twisted morality-

“I’ll help you,” Patton replied with a gentle smile. He picked up Thomas’s phone and opened Joan’s messages. Resisting the urge to read what Thomas had written before, he handed the cell phone over to Thomas.

Thomas eyed Patton carefully before he took the phone in his hand. He readied his thumbs over the keyboard, and Patton noticed the slight tremble in his wrists. Patton put a comforting hand on Thomas’s arm.

“It was wrong to stay home,” Patton informed, “and I shouldn’t have missed your party. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know. I do care about you, Joan. I’m sorry.”

Thomas tapped in the words. He sent Patton an apprehensive glance from the corner of his eye, and Patton gave a nod. Thomas hit send.

“There, that wasn’t so hard,” Patton spoke.

Thomas breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “You really think that was the right thing to do?”

“I know it was,” Patton replied.

Thomas’s lips quirked up in the corner. “Thanks, Morality.”

“Always glad to help,” Patton patted Thomas twice on the shoulder before he sank through the floor.

When he rose up in the mind palace, both Logic and Creativity stared at him like he sprouted a second head. Patton’s skin crawled.

“You apologized,” Logic spoke.

“Yes,” Patton drew out. “It was the right thing to do.”

The answer closed both their mouths.

“Of course,” Creativity spoke. “You’re always right.”

“If you think that was the right course of action, we will support it,” Logic added.

Patton should’ve felt a swell of pride in his chest. Patton shouldn’t be weirded out by the other two sides complying with his ideas. Patton shouldn’t have forced a smile on his lips.

But they were afraid of him, and it frightened him.

Patton started up the stairs. If there was anyone who knew fear better than him, it was Virgil. He had to find… Anxiety… and talk to him. Patton rounded the top of the stairs and froze. He put his hand on the wall. The smooth surface slid under his fingertips, and Patton swallowed the nerves rising through his throat.

“Creativity, Logic,” Patton called out. He tried to keep the tremor out of his voice. “Where is Anxiety?”

The bottom of the stairs held a chilling silence. Patton descended a few steps. He peeked under the ceiling. The other two sides stared at him with such intensity it made his head spin.

“Who is Anxiety?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil try to figure out what happened to Patton. It doesn’t go well. Meanwhile, Patton finds out there may be more to Anxiety’s absence than he thought.
> 
> \--  
> Chapter warnings: Panic attacks, lying, I think that’s it  
> Word Count: 1968 (apologies it’s so short. Next chapter will be longer c:)

Hey, Virgil!” Roman chirped as he swept into Virgil’s room. “My chemically induced nightmare of a-”

“What?” Virgil grumbled and slid his headphones off his ears.

“I-” Roman paused and cleared his throat. His voice barely spoke above a whisper.

“Wait, what?” Virgil squinted. “I don’t think I heard you right.”

“I need a favor,” Roman repeated.

Virgil blinked back at him and laughed through his nose. He swallowed the nerves rising through his throat. “I’m afraid to ask why.”

“See, it’s-” Roman wrung his hands together. How was he supposed to explain he lost Patton in the Imagination, and now Patton was acting stranger than normal without Virgil flipping out? Roman rubbed the back of his neck. “I may have- see I noticed something- it’s not bad per se, but-”

“Just spit it out, Roman.”

“Could you check on Patton for me?” Roman rushed his words together.

Virgil blinked and creased his brow. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Roman defended with his hands raised in surrender. He pursed his lips. Yeah, he didn’t do anything alright. “Look, I noticed he was acting a bit strange after we came out of the Imagination, and he won’t tell me what’s wrong. So I was wondering if you would maybe talk to him? You are best friends, after all, right?”

Virgil sighed through his nose and looked Roman up and down. He slid his headphones off of his neck and set them on the nightstand.

“If you hurt him, you’re dead,” Virgil grumbled.

Roman pulled his lips into a tight line, mocked a smile, and watched Virgil leave his room. The creative side blew a heavy breath through his lips. Hopefully, he was over exaggerating everything. Hopefully, there was nothing actually wrong with Patton. Hopefully, Virgil wouldn’t kill him if there was.

Virgil knocked on Patton’s door and put his hands in his pockets. He waited a moment before calling through, “Patton, you in here?”

The other side of the door concealed no noise. Virgil counted to three before knocking again, and again, silence greeted him.

Maybe Patton was asleep. Virgil pressed his ear to the door and listened. No snoring came from the other side, which would be unusual if Patton fell asleep. Was he ignoring him? No, that was even more unusual.

“Look, Roman thought you were acting weird, so he sent me-”

The door swung open, and Virgil jumped out of his skin. Morality’s eyes stared straight at him- no straight through him- and Virgil held his breath.

“Yes, I’m here,” Morality spoke. He pulled on a smile.

Virgil opened his mouth to speak, but all that escaped was a small squeak. His throat ran dry, and his stomach threatened to spill. He snapped his jaw shut and swallowed the bile rising through his throat.

Morality’s brows twisted together as his smile tilted to the side. “You okay there? You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“I-” Virgil cleared his throat. “Hey, Pat.”

Morality rose a brow. He watched Virgil shuffle in the doorway. A moment later, Morality’s eyes widened, and he stared at Virgil as if he saw a ghost. It sent hot chills down Virgil’s spine.

“Hello there,” Morality responded. He swallowed, and the smile slipped from his lips. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“No,” Virgil replied. “Nothing at all. Sorry to bother you.”

Morality hummed. His eyes burned into Virgil’s as he closed the door to his room.

Virgil remembered how to breathe. He put a hand on Patton’s doorway to stabilize his shaking body.  

That looked like Patton. That sounded like Patton. But every little move, every quick jerk, every fake smile threw Virgil right off.  Was Deceit up to something? No, when Deceit mimicked Patton, he was trying too hard to be Patton, and it merely confused Virgil. This upset his stomach and screamed something was wrong, but Virgil couldn’t pin what exactly. It was cold and unnatural.

It was almost as if Patton didn’t care about him anymore.

Virgil’s legs wobbled as he retreated to his room. He opened his door and caught Roman’s eyes. Roman rose to his feet.

“You were right,” Virgil breathed out. “Something is definitely wrong with Patton.”

“What happened?” Roman asked as he approached Virgil.

“Nothing,” Virgil responded. He stole a glance over his shoulder at Patton’s closed door. “That’s the problem.”

Roman creased his brow. Virgil stepped all the way into his room and closed the door.

Virgil asked, “What happened in the Imagination?”

“Nothing unusual.”

“Princey-”

“Well, Patton and I went on a picnic while you and Logan were being… well you, and that was it. No grand adventure, no stolen princess, no invading dragon, nothing. Just a calm and quiet afternoon together.” Roman clasped his fingers together. “But…”

Virgil rose a brow. “But?”

Roman’s teeth grit, and he twisted his fingers together. “There may have been an incident where I lost Patton for a brief period of time-”

“You what?”

“-which isn’t unusual. I lose Patton all the time!” The glare from Virgil burned a hole in Roman’s gut. “I trust the imagination to not hurt him. It truly is my place, and when it comes down to it, I am in total control, and there are rules it has to follow. Not hurting Patton is one of them.”

Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, okay, let’s back up. You lost Patton.” The words stung his throat. “Where did you find him? Was there any strange things that could’ve-”

“There was a mirror.” Roman took in a breath and looked at the floor. His fingers stopped twisting together, and his voice softened. “I’ve never seen it before in the Imagination. It held no reflection- well at least, it didn’t reflect Patton or me- and it was surrounded in thorns like it was locked within the spell of an evil witch. It was gold, well except for these gems at the top, and- Virgil?”

If Virgil’s face wasn’t pale already, it was now. Roman creased his eyebrows and continued, “Virgil, is something wrong?”

Virgil’s breath came out in a harsh pant, and he squeezed his shoulders. His room warped around him, and dark shadows swallowed his feet and spread across the room. Roman backed up and moved his feet to the bed.

“Virgil, what’s wrong?” he asked again.

Virgil’s head snapped up to him, and he fell to his knees. Roman leaped up in an instant and grabbed Virgil by the shoulders. Virgil’s ice cold skin beneath his hoodie froze Roman’s fingers.

“It can’t be,” Virgil’s demonic deep voice whispered.

“It can’t be what?” Roman asked. Virgil’s head snapped up in his direction, and Roman swallowed the nerves in his throat.

Virgil’s mouth opened, and he closed it soon after. Roman recalled all the times Patton held Virgil until he fell out of his attack, or how Logan would talk Virgil through it until he saw it was nothing more than a cognitive distortion. Neither option sounded pleasing to Roman. He instead took Virgil’s face in his hands, forcing the unnaturally dark violet eyes Virgil possessed to look up at him.

“Breathe in with me,” he ordered. Roman took an exaggerated breath in. Virgil hesitated before following suit. Roman held his breath until Virgil finished. He released it and watched Virgil’s bangs blow with the breath from his lips. Virgil mirrored him. They took at least five more breaths in and out until the shadows receded.  Virgil’s body trembled under Roman’s hands. “See, that wasn’t so bad?”

Virgil nodded his head. He swallowed thickly and lowered his gaze.

Roman sighed and spoke, “Now, what upset you that bad?”

For a moment, Roman thought Virgil would throw himself back into another attack, but the anxious side merely looked up at him with tired eyes.

“I have to see it.”

“The mirror?”

Virgil nodded his head. “But Logan has to come too. I don’t want to leave him alone.”

“He won’t be alone,” Roman replied with a chuckle. “He’d be with Patton.”

Virgil pursed his lips. He swallowed his dry throat and shook his head from side to side.

“I don’t think that’s Patton.”

= | =

Who is Anxiety?

_Who is Anxiety?_

Patton tried to wrap his mind around those three simple words, said with such a strong emotion from the both of them it made him sick to his stomach. He nearly fell forward on the stairs.

“I…” Patton somehow made it to the bottom of the stairs. At some point, Creativity pulled him into his arms, as if shielding him from his bad thoughts. Logic was at his side, a worried look cast in Creativity’s direction.

At least that felt somewhat normal.

“Perhaps you need some rest,” Creativity spoke. He spun Patton around and pushed him up the stairs toward his room. Patton’s feet almost failed to follow.

“Delusion is a key sign of sleep deprivation,” Logic followed. The three of them stopped at Patton’s- Morality’s- door. Logic twisted the handle open. Creativity lead Patton inside and blew a kiss before closing the door behind him.

The bare gray walls cornered Patton. Morality’s plain white sheeted bed stood neatly made in the corner, and not a single trophy on the shelf held any dust. A basket woven trash can sat beside the bed, and Patton crept over to it. The inside looked like a black hole. Patton’s chest pulled forward like it tried to suck him in, and he jerked backward. He tumbled onto the floor and stared up at his ceiling.

It was even colder here than it was in the living room.

Where were the stuffed animals? Where were the pictures of Thomas’s friends, of his family, of Patton’s family? Why was this place such a barren wasteland? Did this world’s Thomas not hold onto any memories?

Patton stumbled over and picked up one of the trophies. ‘First place: fourth grade science fair’ stared back at him. Beside him presented trophies of every year all the way up until ninth grade. Patton furrowed his brow. Thomas never won any science fairs when he was younger.

Patton moved over to the closet. He pulled back the doors and eyed the clothes stacked on a hanger with not a sleeve out of place. All pastel blue polos stared back at him with pants following after. Patton sucked in a breath. Where was the cat onesie? Where were the cardigans and the Christmas sweater and-

Where was Patton’s personality?

Patton decided he had enough of Morality room and opened his door. He took three steps outside and rubbed his cold arms. Even if it wasn’t his Roman and Logan, any kind of company would be better than the horrors inside Moraitly’s room. The harsh whispers of those below stopped him in his tracks.

“-truly does remember?”

“Impossible. He’s gone.”

“I should’ve never mentioned that mirror. I didn’t think he’d go looking for it.”

“It’s in the past. Logically, we cannot take it back.”

“I know but-” a sigh, “if he finds out-”

“He won’t find out.”

“Logic, he’s  _Morality_. He can get the truth from us any time he wants to.”

“And he has trusted us this far on the topic of Anxiety, yes? As long as we play our cards right, he won’t find out.”

Patton closed his door and leaned up against it.

They knew who Anxiety was. Worse yet, something happened to this world's Anxiety that Morality didn’t know about. Did they hurt Anxiety? Was Morality’s memory being blocked by the two of them?

Patton hugged his arms and rubbed his goosebumps away. He wanted to go home. He wanted to hug Virgil and Logan and Roman and forget this horrible backward place ever existed.

He wanted to forget this world like Morality forgot Anxiety.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil opens up about why the mirror scares him. Things aren’t always what they reflect on the outside.
> 
> \--  
> Chapter warnings: Sympathetic Deceit, dissociation, physical abuse, depictions of violence, bullying, injuries, homophobic slurs, death threats, multiple mentions of killing others, mentions of vomiting  
> Word Count: 3173

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, Sympathetic Deceit is a key player, so if that’s not your thing, this is your last chance to turn around. 
> 
> Also warning, there be angst ahead. Please read the tags and proceed at your own jurisdiction. Thank you <3
> 
> (also, you guys get this early because I can't schedule it, and I have to go into work early sooo... enjoy a gift from me to you :D

“I’m sure there’s a very good explanation for deterring me from assisting Thomas and dragging me through some imaginary meadow,” Logan mumbled.

“Sorry, I couldn’t take the chance of you being alone with him,” Virgil responded.

Logan rose a brow. “And who might that exactly be?”

Virgil, who kept his eyes trained on the back of Roman’s head, failed to answer Logan’s question. He had to make sure first. He could be blowing this out of proportion, and he could be wrong for once. However, with the eerily familiar feeling he got back in the mindscape, he was sure he would sadly be proven right.

Roman stopped in the flower filled grass and knelt down. He picked up a circular ring of red and gold flowers, and a heavy sigh shook his shoulders.

“He made these right before he disappeared.”

Virgil and Logan came to his side. Roman picked up the other two crowns and held them out. Both took their respective crowns, the flower colors easily detailing which was whose, and examined them.

Roman put his crown on the top of his head and walked toward the forest. Logan and Virgil shared a look before following Roman through the trees. They ducked under low branches, cut through hanging vines, and soon came upon a bushel of sharp thorns.

Virgil’s mind raced. It was just how he remembered.

“It’s not too far up ahead,” Roman informed, following the severed bramble path he created hours ago.

The thorns still threatened to reach out to stop Virgil and warned him not to return. He rubbed their ghost whispers from his skin. His heart pounded in time with his footsteps. Every once and a while, Logan would glance over at Virgil and raise a brow, but Virgil pretended he didn’t notice. If Logan was curious enough, he’d ask, but Virgil knew he was monitoring Virgil’s movements. He was documenting him. Probably treating him like a puzzle he needed to solve no matter the cost-

“Here,” Roman said and stopped at the clearing. Virgil’s heart stopped as well. The cold haunted mirror awaited their arrival.

Logan took a few steps toward it. Virgil’s hand shot out and grabbed him on the wrist. He heard Logan hiss in pain, but his hands refused to slack its grip.

“Virgil, you’re hurting me.”

Creativity's hands squeezed onto Virgil’s shoulders. Virgil screamed. He couldn’t let them catch him. He couldn’t go back. He wouldn’t-

“Virgil, it’s okay,” Roman’s voice pulled him back into reality. Virgil sucked in a shuddering breath and released Logan’s wrist. He watched Logan cradle it close to his chest and massage it.

“S-sorry,” Virgil grumbled, his voice slightly distorted. Roman released his shoulders.

“So what is that?” Logan asked, his attention going between the mirror, Roman, and Virgil.

“I’m not really sure,” Roman replied and turned his attention to Virgil.

Great, now both of them were staring at him. Virgil swallowed the bile rising through his throat and stepped toward the mirror.

“It’s a portal.”

Logan and Roman exchanged a look, and they turned their attention to Virgil with intrigued and concerned expressions respectively.

Virgil rubbed his arms. His eyes honed in on the missing gem’s home in the mirror’s frame, and he reached into his pocket. He revealed a vibrant violet stone. The corners glistened in the sunlight like a key as he twisted it in his fingers.

Virgil continued, “It’s where I came from.”

“Hold on a flim flammin’ heckle hacklin’ minute,” Roman spoke and rose both index fingers. He clenched his eyes shut and inhaled deeply through his nose. “You’re telling me you came from the Imagination?”

“Gives a new meaning to anxiety is merely a cognitive distortion in your head,” Logan hummed.

Virgil looked down at his feet and sighed. He chewed on his lip and nodded his head. Roman rubbed his temples, and his eyes widened.

“That explains why you didn’t follow the rules of the mindscape,” Roman gasped. Virgil turned and rose a brow. Roman continued, “You could create dark shadows and distort your voice when you’re anxious. You couldn’t sink out or rise up like we could, and you couldn’t create things like we could. At least, not until Thomas accepted you as a side. You still have some otherworldly powers, like each of us does, but they are limited so you aren’t a loose cannon- unless you’re in your room of course.”

“Not to mention his personality didn’t line up with Thomas’s at all when we first met him nineteen years ago,” Logan replied and put a hand to his chin. “It was so long ago, I didn’t see any of the similarities as anything but coincidental occurrences.”

“And why none of us knew your true name.”

“Or why-”

“Okay, you can stop now,” Virgil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up at the mirror and rubbed his arms.

Logan glanced over at Roman, and he moved to Virgil’s side. The anxious side refused to look at him, and Logan drew in a deep breath.

“What happened?”

Virgil swallowed his dry throat. He shivered. Roman’s comforting hand on his back grounded him back to reality, and he sighed.

This was going to be a long, painful story.

= | =

Anxiety knew that look. Morality cornered him against the wall, his eyes on fire and breathing heavy. Anxiety curled in on himself. He brought his hands up to push on Morality’s chest, but the side didn’t back off.

“You caved,” Morality hissed, and Anxiety swallowed.

“I couldn’t-”

Morality picked up Anxiety by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. Anxiety winced as a bump formed on the back of his head.

“You went behind my back and apologized. You know how weak that makes us look?”

“I don’t care.”

“That’s a surprise! You care too much about everything. You worry about things and make Thomas look stupid. You know how hard it is to punch everyone who calls us a fag when you’re yelling for us to stop? You know how hard it is to speak up for ourselves when you’re whispering about these stupid consequences? They’re laughing at us. They keep pushing around poor queer, defenseless Thomas, and I’m tired of it.”

“Morality-”

“Shut up! I hate how you ruin everything I work so hard on! You think you know how to handle Thomas, but you don’t. You don’t even know how to handle yourself!”

“It was the right thing to do!”

Anxiety covered his mouth. Morality’s eyes widened like he’d been slapped. Anxiety’s constant pleas of “I’m sorry” died on his lips as Morality’s face twisted in anger.

“I should’ve gotten rid of you when I had the chance.”

He forced Anxiety against the wall as he let go. Anxiety slid down the smooth surface soaked in his own sweat. Morality stormed out of the living room and up the stairs.

Anxiety curled in on himself. He couldn’t help but cry into his knees. He hated it here.

Where did his sweet, caring Morality go? Why did he have to play the same game Thomas's bullies did? There had to be a better way. There was always a better way. Morality said so himself, but here he was feeding into the anger of others.

Logic and Creativity were too afraid of Morality to stand up to him. Anxiety had to do something. Morality’s sense of right and wrong was going to get them killed, and he knew it.

Two wrongs never made a right, no matter what Morality said.

Anxiety stood on shaking knees. There was one place he could go where he was safe. There was still one side he could trust. Morality hadn’t broken either of them yet. There was hope.

As Anxiety rounded the top of the stairs, he heard voices on the inside of Morality’s room.

“But Morality, killing another side permanently-”

“You’re smart. You know he’s going to bring us down. We can’t let that happen.”

“So how do we do it?

“Use your imagination. I know you’ve thought up some pretty messed up things. I’ve seen what you come up with to punish bullies.”

“And what if he puts up a fight?”

“Your best bet is to probably catch him off guard in his room.”

“Where he’s most powerful?”

“Where he won’t be able to regenerate if you kill him. Listen, I’m not asking you. I’m telling you both. Just do it and don’t ask any more questions.”

Anxiety took a step back. They were going to- he stopped himself from vomiting all over the stairs. He couldn’t stay here. He had to escape.

Anxiety opened Creativity’s door as Morality’s door opened. He closed it and leaned against the back. Two sets of footsteps walked down the hall and into Anxiety’s room, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. How was he supposed to escape them? What was he going to do?

A shimmering door on the other side of the room caught his attention. Anxiety walked over to the door and brushed his fingers against it. Creativity left the door for the Imagination open. Maybe he could hide there. After all, the Imagination was vast and always changing, and for some reason, he could control some things there. He never understood it, and he never questioned it, but he could.

“Going somewhere?” a voice asked behind him.

Anxiety nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

“You know I hate when you sneak up on me.”

A laugh preceded, “Do I?” Anxiety rubbed his arms and looked back at the door. “What’s wrong?”

“You haven’t heard?” Anxiety snuffed. “They’re going to kill me.”

“Why?”

“I made Morality mad, and now he told Logic and Creativity to get rid of me. They’ll probably come after you too once they find out I’m gone. It’s only a matter of time before Morality catches on to what you’re doing.”

“Like he could overpower me.”

Anxiety shook his head, “Please don’t do anything stupid. I can’t lose you, Deceit. You’re the only one who cares about me in this place.”

Deceit looked over his shoulder and walked toward Anxiety. “So, what do you plan to do?”

“Hide in the Imagination, I guess.”

“And if Creativity finds you there?”

Anxiety shrugged. “I haven’t really gotten that far yet. No matter what I do, I’m doomed.”

Deceit hummed and nodded his head. Anxiety put his hand on the door handle, and he twisted it open. The sour smells of Creativity’s rotten imagination burned his nose. He let out a long sigh and stepped inside.

He was both pleased and terrified to see Deceit follow him through.

“If they find you with me, they’ll kill you too.”

“You don’t know that,” Deceit responded. He adjusted the hat on his head. Anxiety sent him a sharp look before walking through the Imagination. Without Creativity here, everything started dying. Anxiety shuddered as a tree fell to their right.

“It’s pleasant, isn’t it?” Deceit commented.

Anxiety ignored his question and continued forward. The two sides stepped into the forest. Strange, twisted sounds bounced throughout the trees. The smell of rotting flesh gagged their breath. Every tree looked like it would reach out and grab them, and every bush had more thorns than roses.

It was the least pleasant place Anxiety could think of, but at least here they’d have cover.

“Home sweet home,” Anxiety mumbled as he sat down in the grass. He heaved a huge sigh and played in the dirt with a stick. Deceit looked around them before taking a seat beside Anxiety. Their sides pressed together as the silence swallowed them whole.

“I’m sure Morality will calm down eventually.”

Anxiety snuffed. “Yeah, when I’m dead. That guy holds grudges for forever.”

Deceit hummed. He leaned back on his palms and looked up at the sky. “Home sweet home indeed.”

“I just,” Anxiety swallowed hard. “I just wish there was a place I could go that I’m listened to, you know? That’s all I want.”

“What, am I invisible?” Deceit asked and put a hand to his chest.

Anxiety snuffed. “Yeah, I have you, but I… I don’t want to feel like I’m unwanted all the time. I want to go to a place where I’m loved because of who I am, not what others want me to be.”

“Sounds horrible,” Deceit rolled his eyes. Anxiety shoved him in the side, and Deceit laughed.

“I’m serious here,” Anxiety growled. He nudged Deceit in the chest once more, and Deceit started to laugh harder. Anxiety couldn’t help the slight curl of his smile.

Deceit stopped laughing and sighed through his lips. “I can hide you too, you know.”

“And live a half life like them?” Anxiety snuffed. “No thanks.”

“No, really,” Deceit answered. “I mean, it’s not so bad. They get to be themselves, and Morality never has to know they exist.”

“But how long until he finds out?”

“Never,” Deceit mentioned. “He couldn’t make me tell the truth even if he wanted to.”

Anxiety considered it for a moment. It… might be nice, not being a main side. There was so much pressure on him to protect Thomas, and with how brash Morality and Creativity were, and how Logic egged them on, he worked overtime every day.

Anxiety sighed. He didn’t want to be scared all the time. He wanted to be in a place where he could be cautious but still knew he’d be safe. He wanted to be listened to, not turned away because it wasn’t Morality’s right thing to do. He wanted a place to call his home.

Maybe Deceit was right. Maybe he should hide.

Deceit gasped and grabbed onto his shoulder. Anxiety was about to ask what had him spooked when his eyes caught something glistening by a tree.

It was a mirror. No, not just any mirror. Neither Anxiety nor Deceit reflected in it, and yet it reflected the world around them.

“What is that thing?” Anxiety asked.

Deceit shrugged his shoulders. He stood up and put a hand to the mirror’s glass. The warmth from the other side drew his hand back, and Deceit stared at his palm for a moment. Anxiety stood at his side, watching for anything suspicious.

“I may or may not have an idea of what it is,” Deceit mumbled. He turned his head to Anxiety. “You do have control of the Imagination somewhat you said, right?”

Anxiety nodded his head, and then realization hit him. “You think… I created this?”

“No, it was definitely Creativity.”

Anxiety sighed and put his hand on the glass. The warmth from the other side crept through his bones and embraced him like a warm hug. The glass of the mirror rippled like water as his fingers slipped through the glass, and Anxiety recoiled. Deceit pulled Anxiety back by the shoulders and stared at the mirror.

“Careful, you don’t know what that does,” Deceit mumbled.

Anxiety flexed his fingers. The warm feeling vanished, and the pit in his stomach returned. He wanted to press his entire body into the mirror’s glass. If one touch did that-

A low whistle crescendoed behind them. Deceit threw Anxiety to the right. Anxiety landed in the grass with a light cry, and Deceit held onto his shoulder. An arrow stuck out from Deceit’s shoulder right where Anxiety would’ve been.

Anxiety looked up as Creativity came at them with a sword. He jumped up. Logic perched in a nearby tree with a bow an arrow, and he drew his hand back for another shot. Anxiety took a step back.

“Run,” Deceit ordered.

“Run where?” Anxiety yelled. He materialized a dark shield in time to meet Creativity’s silver blade. The force pushed him backward.

Deceit wrapped his arms around Creativity’s waist and twisted him back. Creativity brought his elbow back and caught Deceit in the ribcage. Deceit nearly dropped the creative side.

“The mirror!” Deceit cried. “It’s your only chance!”

Another arrow sailed toward them. Deceit turned and caught it in Creativity’s dominant arm. Creativity cried out and finally wiggled free.

Anxiety turned. He ran up to the mirror and put his hand on the warm glass. With a push, he shoved himself through. Anxiety’s whole body plunged into fire. All his breath left his body. He squeezed his eyes closed, and he opened his mouth to scream. The ground shifted from underneath him, and his body fell forward.

Soft grass caught him on the other side. The sound of birds tweeting and a sweet smell of roses greeted him. Anxiety pushed himself up on his hands and knees, and he furrowed his brow. His head held a slight ache to it, but he blamed it on his earlier encounter with Morality.

Anxiety looked over his shoulder. Creativity stood on the other side of the mirror, his hands pressed up against the glass. He reared back and tried to cut through it with his sword, but the glass fixed itself upon contact. Logic hastened to Creativity's side and said something, but Anxiety couldn’t hear him.

Anxiety’s eyes fell upon Deceit. His heart sank into his stomach. Deceit’s chest had a large gash through it, and the side struggled to breathe. Anxiety wanted to race through the glass and rescue the only friend he ever had in this world. However, with Logic and Creativity right on the other side, that'd be impossible.

Anxiety glanced up at the top of the mirror. Two gems, one red and one dark blue, glowed at the top. As Anxiety took a step closer to the glass, the violet one lit up as well. He reached up and pulled the glowing rock from its spot.

A wave rippled from where the stone sat. It crossed the mirror like water, and Anxiety put his hand to it. The cold glass greeted him, but his fingers didn’t sink through. Creativity and Logic watched him from the other side like hungry tigers through a zoo’s looking glass. Anxiety put the stone back. It glowed once again, and his fingers created the same ripple as before.

It must’ve been his way through the portal. But, if those other stones were there, why couldn’t Creativity and Logic crossover?

Anxiety took a step back. He watched Creativity and Logic give up. The two sides grabbed Deceit under the shoulders and started to drag him away. 

Anxiety backed up and shivered. He was safe here, but at what cost? At worst, this was nothing more than a cage for him to hide in. No one could get in, but if he left, they’d surely kill him. He had no choice but to stay here if he wanted to live. But Deceit would surely pay for his actions. Deceit didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve a cowardly friend like Anxiety, who would rather save himself than someone he loved. He rubbed the warmth back into his arms and sighed.

No matter what he did, he was better off dead than alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil, Roman, and Logan discover they might have a bigger problem on their hands than they thought. Meanwhile Patton finds help in the least likely place he’d expect it. Everyone has one goal in mind: get Patton home.  
> \--
> 
> Chapter warnings: Sympathetic Deceit, vague descriptions of injury, blood, this might hurt in more ways than one  
> Word Count: 4104 (oof this one got long sorry)

Virgil’s voice cracked as he finished his story. Tears escaped his eyes, and he brushed them away. Roman conjured a tissue for him, and Virgil wiped his stained cheeks.

“Are you trying to tell us we’re not real?” Roman asked.

Logan quirked a brow. “We’ve never been real, Roman.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Roman snapped. He sighed. “I mean, are we all a figment of… your imagination? Is this world really just what you want us to be and not what is?”

“I don’t know,” Virgil replied. “All I know is I never want to go back there again.”

“Then why keep the gem?” Logan asked. “Why not destroy it so you can never return?”

“Because I’ve gone back through the mirror since I came here. You remember when I ducked out a while back?” Virgil’s heart cracked upon not hearing the reflexive “quack” that should’ve brought. “I went back because I thought I messed up in this world too. You all hated me, so I figured I was better dead than…”

“Alive?” Roman added and earned a nudge from Logan.

“But you came back,” Logan reminded.

“Yeah, because you all were in my room,” Virgil mumbled. He sighed and continued, “Then you all were so nice to me that I thought… maybe I just freaked myself out and this world wasn’t as bad as the other one.”

Logan scratched his head and sighed. “You mentioned our counterparts couldn’t make it through the mirror. Do you think we possibly can?”

Virgil swallowed his dry throat. “I don’t really know.”

Roman walked over to the mirror, ignoring Virgil and Logan’s cries for him to stay put. He put his hand against it. The red gem on the mirror cast a glow across his skin, and the cool glass greeted him, but no waves nor sinking through happened.

Roman pulled his hand back and looked at it. He turned to the other two sides. Logan folded his arms over his chest and adjusted his glasses.

“Well, there goes that theory.”

Roman stared at Virgil with cautious eyes. “You’re sure the Patton on the other side of the mirror-”

“You mean Morality?”

“Yes, you’re sure he’s on our side of the mirror?”

Virgil ran a hand through his hair. He recalled his encounter with Patton, how he felt so cold to him, how there was no warmth when he looked into Virgil’s eyes and how surprised he was to see him. There couldn’t be another explanation. He didn’t know how it happened, but somehow Morality bled into their world.

“I’m sure.”

“Well then, if that is Morality, it still doesn’t answer where Patton is,” Roman sighed.

Logan glanced between the two of them. He opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it soon after. Virgil quirked a brow. Logan’s hesitation to reveal a theory never boded well. The logical side finally asked,  “Do you think Patton somehow found himself on the other side of the mirror because he met Morality?”

Virgil’s blood roared in his ears.

Roman hummed. “You think meeting our other selves would open the portal?”

“It makes sense. Virgil does not have a counterpart on the other side and therefore can cross freely between the worlds. If we cannot cross as is, we might need another key to get across the mirror.”

“Meaning we trade spots with our other selves.”

Virgil squeezed the stone in his pocket. If he squeezed any harder, it’d surely crack. The thought of Patton trapped on the other side with Creativity and Logic made his blood boil. He wouldn't abandon another friend to their cruelty. No matter what, he’d bring Patton back.

Even if it meant going into a world that could kill him.

= | =

As Patton folded his legs against his chest, he heard a soft whisper beside him. Patton’s head snapped up. He looked from side to side, but no one appeared in his vision.

“Hello?” he whispered. Patton stood and swallowed his nerves. He tiptoed down the corridor. The wood creaked under his feet, and he paused.

A voice shushed him. Patton’s head swiveled about, but no one appeared.

“Who’s there-”

A hand covered his mouth. Patton yelped as someone yanked him backward. He cried out behind their hand as the door shut behind him.

“Do you want them to hear us?” a voice hissed.

Patton’s eyes widened. He knew that voice. The hand lowered from his face, and Patton sucked in a deep breath.

“Deceit?”

He spun around and met heterochromatic eyes. Where Deceit’s scales normally sat, huge red marks scarred his face. His eye was nearly swollen shut, and he gazed at Patton with such wariness he thought Deceit would scream if he touched him.

“Well aren’t you smart,” Deceit hissed in a whisper. “I don’t know whether to be happy or frightened you know my name. Then again, I’m mostly sure you’re not Morality.”

Patton sucked in a breath. “How would you-”

“I can smell a lie a mile away.” Deceit said and rolled his eyes.

Patton chewed on his lip. He had so many questions, but none sounded good enough to start with. He settled on observing the room. Patton’s eyes teared up. It looked exactly like home. No backward tricks. No misaligned items. Nothing.

“Well, you seem to be taking this well,” Deceit mumbled and walked over to his bed. He sat down and crossed a leg over the other. “Now, who are you and why are you here?”

“I’m-” Patton paused. Should he tell this Deceit his name? What if he was close to the other sides? What would they do if they found out he wasn’t really Morality? Patton leaned against the door. Suddenly Deceit’s room wasn’t as safe as he thought it’d be.

Deceit sat up and eyed him carefully. He spoke, “Everything is okay-”

“No!” Patton shouted. He lowered his voice and took a shuddering breath. “No, it’s not. I just… I wish I… I just…” Patton’s eyes blurred. “I just want to go home.”

“I noticed,” Deceit mumbled and looked around his room. He stood up and carefully walked over to Patton, approaching him like Patton was a frightened animal. “And where is home?”

Patton sniffled and rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. “I… it sounds silly.”

“Try me,” Deceit spoke, a few steps away now. Patton eyed him cautiously. Deceit stopped in his tracks and laughed. “He used to give me the same look.”

“Who?”

Deceit snuffed and offered a fond smile. “Anxiety.”

“You-” Patton swallowed hard. “You know who Anxiety is?”

“Know him?” Deceit rolled his eyes. “I practically raised him. None of the other sides bothered with him.”

Patton studied Deceit. Just as Deceit could detect lies, he could detect the truth, and there was no reason for him to distrust Deceit’s words.

“What happened to him?”

“Anxiety?” Deceit asked. He rubbed his chin with his hand. “Hmm, I’m not really supposed to tell you.”

“Deceit, please?”

The hurt in Patton’s eyes cracked Deceit’s shallow shell. “Oh alright, I guess I can tell you. You see, we may or may not have been in the Imagination, and he may or may not have created a mirror to another dimension. I’m assuming it’s your dimension, but I can’t be sure without your name.”

“It’s Patton.”

“Patton? What kind of function is that?” Deceit asked with a popped brow. Patton laughed. The sound caught Deceit off guard, but he smiled nonetheless. “What did I say wrong?”

“It’s not a function, silly! It’s my actual name. I’m Thomas’s moral side.” Deceit’s smile disappeared upon the mention, and Patton’s gut sank with it. He swallowed the new sense of nerves in his throat. Deceit took a few steps back and glared. Patton asked, “What’s wrong?”

“How do you feel about Anxiety?”

“Well, I love him. He’s my dark strange son, and I wouldn’t have him any other way,” Patton explained. He paused and replied, “At least, I love my Anxiety. His name is Virgil, and he’s a little cold at times, but usually he’s like a loving cup of anxie _tea_.”

Deceit pursed his lips. He tilted his head to the side and regarded Patton like he was an experiment he couldn’t figure out. Patton swallowed his nerves.

“If you are from the mirror, your “Virgil” and my Anxiety are the same person.” 

Deceit explained what happened almost nineteen years ago, and Patton listened with intent ears. These sides wanted to kill Virgil? His Virgil? Just for standing up for what was right? If Patton ever met this Morality, he’d give him a piece of his mind.

“He got away, and I never did see him again,” Deceit explained. He ran a hand over the scars on his face. “Not that he’d recognize me if he did.”

Patton’s heart ached. He wanted to wrap Deceit up in a hug and chase all the bad memories away. “What… happened, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Deceit snuffed. “My scars? I got them from protecting a friend.”

Patton put the pieces together, and he swallowed the emotion in his throat. “I’m sure Virgil would appreciate it if he knew.”

“Anxiety would think I was a fool,” Deceit replied. “He told me not to do anything stupid, and yet I couldn’t fight the instinct to lie and protect myself.”

“Did Morality do that to you?”

Deceit shook his head. “Creativity and Logic did. They told me if I didn’t make Morality forget Anxiety’s existence, I’d be sorry. Because, yes, I would gladly turn my only friend in to someone who wants to kill him and ruin the only chance of his happiness to protect my own skin.”

Patton, having lived with his own Deceit for years, took a moment to decode Deceit’s sarcasm. He lunged forward. Deceit gasped as Patton’s arms wrapped around his chest. The warmth Patton radiated soaked in through his skin, just like the warmth from the mirror he felt all those years ago.

“Thank you,” Patton mumbled into Deceit’s cloak.

Deceit cleared his throat. He patted Patton on the head and gently pushed him back.

“I'm not really a hugger,” Deceit mumbled.

“Sorry,” Patton replied. “I guess I got a little carried away. I'll ask next time.” Patton played with his fingers and chuckled under his breath. “Virgil didn't like when I hugged him either at first. It took awhile for him to warm up to me, but I guess I know why now.”

“I’m sure he misses you,” Deceit spoke. Patton wiped a tear from his eye. Deceit held on to Patton’s shoulder and stared at the door. He continued, “We have to sneak out and get you to those woods. It’s the only way we’ll have a chance of getting you out of this hellhole.”

A knock sounded at the door, and Patton jumped. Deceit pushed Patton into the closet.

“No matter what, don’t come out,” Deceit ordered in a whisper. Patton opened his mouth to ask, but Deceit closed the doors. Patton pressed his back into the soft bottom of the closet. He found himself sitting on a pile of stuffed animals, ones from Thomas’s childhood, and snuggled them close to his chest.

A door opened.

“Can I help you?” Deceit asked.

“You told him.”

Patton’s blood iced over as Logic’s cold voice froze the room. He tried to peek between the closet doors’ cracks.

“Like I would tell him. You both know I’m not stupid enough-”

A choking sound cut Deceit off.

Creativity’s imitation of Roman’s joyful laugh turned sinister. “How else would he remember who Anxiety is unless you’re not cloaking him from Morality’s memory?”

“You do remember what we told you would happen if you told him, don’t you?”

“I don’t care,” Deceit spat out. “Go ahead and do it. I didn’t tell Morality a single thing.”

The sound of a heavy smack echoed throughout the room, and Deceit let out a pained grunt. Patton covered his mouth. He bit back the scream slithering through his throat as Deceit groaned on the other side.

“If Morality remembers who Anxiety is, that traitorous side won’t be the only one begging for death around here,” Creativity threatened. “I can get rather creative when it comes to torture. Surely you know that better than anyone. I’m sure I could think of something worse than ripping out every last one of your scales. After all, I have a reputation to uphold.”

Someone spat, and Deceit’s breath came out ragged. He grumbled, “Like I want to protect your pride.”

“It’s nothing personal,” Logic spoke. “You above anyone should understand the idea of self preservation.”

A snuff followed soon after. Footsteps fell away from Patton, and a door creaked.

“Oh, and Confidence,” Creativity practically sang, “Don’t let us down for once.”  The door closed, and all Patton heard were the harsh breaths outside of the closet door.

Patton risked opening one of the doors into Deceit’s room. He caught sight of Deceit on the floor, his arms cradling his stomach and forehead pressed to the carpet. The deceitful side’s breath came harsh.  Patton rushed over to his side and put a hand on his back.

“Are you okay?” Patton asked.

“Perfect as a peach,” Deceit mumbled. He did his best to sit up. Patton noticed the blood running down Deceit’s lip and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tissue and wiped the blood away. Deceit rose a brow, and Patton smiled at his work.

“There, all better.”

“I’ll believe that when I understand why you’d even care about me.”

“I’m just doing what’s right.”

Deceit let out a cough of a laugh and shook his head. He spoke, “You really are from the other world, aren’t you?” Patton nodded and helped Deceit stand up on his feet. Deceit continued, “Let’s get you out of here before they figure out what happened.”

Patton lead Deceit to the door. He cracked it open and listened. Creativity and Logic were nowhere in sight, and the two of them snuck over to Creativity’s door. Thankfully they could hear Creativity’s voice downstairs. Patton opened Creativity’s door and closed it behind them.

“Great, now what?” Deceit asked. “The door to the Imagination is gone. Without Creativity, we can’t summon it.”

Patton sighed. He forgot about that part. The splinters from the Imagination’s door rested on the floor, and Patton picked one of them up. The door piece glowed in his hand, and Patton dropped it. More pieces lit up on the floor, and Deceit grabbed Patton by the shoulders to pull him back. The pieces darted around the room like they were swept up into a tornado. Deceit shielded Patton against his chest. Cracking wood and shards of glass crashed together. Patton squeezed Deceit’s shirt. He shouldn't have touched it. He should’ve known Creativity would’ve put a curse on the door. Now Deceit was going to get hurt because of him. Patton felt Deceit’s grip on his head tighten.

Then at last, silence.

Patton looked away from Deceit’s chest. The door to the Imagination stood fully formed in the corner. Deceit’s grip around Patton’s waist slacked, and Patton walked over to the door. He opened it with little difficulty.

“Well, this doesn't feel like a trap at all,” Deceit mumbled.

“I don’t think it is,” Patton replied. He stepped inside, and Deceit followed through.

The dead sight of this world’s Imagination sent shivers down Patton’s spine. He walked the path Creativity took him down. Deceit seemed to know where he was going when Patton didn’t have the answers. After all, he did walk with Virgil all those years ago to his salvation.

The thorns of the brambled forest scratched at Patton’s arms, but he pressed forward. That mirror was on the other side, and if a few scratches got him back to his family, he’d endure all the cuts in the world.

The glint of gold caught his eye, and Patton rushed forward. Deceit called after him and picked up his pace. Patton nearly tripped over a rock but caught his balance. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

Deceit panted as he tried to catch up to Patton.

“I really need to get into shape,” Deceit grumbled. He stopped beside Patton and doubled over. A few coughs of blood escaped his lips. Part of Deceit wasn’t surprised Patton didn’t tend to his cough, but the other part knew better. He tried to catch what caught Patton’s interest so easily.

Deceit inhaled a sharp breath. There on the other side of the mirror were three figures. Two he recognized, but the third held an air of mystery even Deceit couldn’t figure out. That had to be Anxiety.

Patton started off slow, but his footsteps picked up. He charged toward the mirror and skidded to a halt in front of it. His hands pressed against the glass. The warm familiar feeling of home tingled in his palms.

“Logan, Roman, Virgil!” Patton called out. He waited for the three of them to notice. They looked like they were discussing something, and they were all upset. He wanted to hug all their nerves away. He had to get to the other side. Patton pounded his fists on the glass and yelled their names again.

“They probably can’t hear you,” Deceit mumbled. “When Anxiety went through, we couldn’t hear him anymore.”

Patton refused to give up. He kicked the gold trim, he screamed until his throat ran numb, he pounded on the glass until bruises formed on his palms.

“Patton, calm down!”

“They’re right there!” Patton yelled. He was so close! His family was just on the other side of the mirror. What was wrong? Couldn’t they see him? Angry tears spilled over his eyes and stained his cheeks. He couldn’t give up! He had to keep fighting! He… he…

He caught Virgil’s eyes, and all the strength left his body. Patton’s palms squeaked as he slid down the glass, and he collapsed onto his knees. Virgil stared at him like he saw a ghost.

The other two sides followed Virgil’s gaze. Roman raced forward. He slid on his knees and pressed his hands up against the glass to match Patton’s perfectly. Patton read his name repeating on Roman’s lips.

Logan kneeled at Roman’s side next, and his eyes checked over Patton’s body. He was probably searching for injuries judging from the worried to relieved expression.

Virgil pulled something purple from his pocket. Patton watched him reach up to the top of the mirror. The image on the other side rippled like water, and Virgil spoke to Roman and Logan. The two of them backed up but kept close to the mirror. Virgil looked down at Patton, and he made a shooing motion. Patton furrowed his brows.  Deceit caught on, stood Patton up, and guided him backward.

As Virgil’s hands touched the glass, his fingers sunk through to the other side. Patton’s heart stopped. Virgil pulled his body all the way through and stumbled. Patton reached forward, and the two of them crashed together. Patton pulled Virgil into the tightest hug he could muster and clung to him like a lifeline.

“You’re here. Virgil, you’re here,” Patton kept repeating over and over into Virgil’s neck. He smelled like home. He felt warm and safe and comforting. He felt real.

Virgil shushed him and ran a hand through Patton’s hair. He breathed a shuddering breath and swallowed the tears back down his throat.

“I’m here, Patton, and I’m sorry.”

“For what,” Patton asked with a wet laugh.

“It’s my fault you’re here.”

Patton pushed Virgil back and eyed him over. “Now, Virgil, you didn’t pull me through the mirror. It’s not your fault.”

“But I made it,” Virgil replied.

“It doesn’t matter, kiddo. You’re alive and safe, and that’s what matters.”

Virgil let out a heavy sigh. He realized they were not the only two in the clearing anymore, and his eyes darted over to the stranger beside them. Virgil’s instinct pulled both Patton and him away from the intruder.

“Relax,” Deceit said with a laugh. “The last thing I want is to break up that little family reunion.”

Virgil squinted, then his eyes widened. “Deceit?”

“No, I’m Procrastination.”

Patton pulled away from Virgil and looked at Deeit with glistening eyes. “Virgil, Deceit helped me. He brought me here and-”

“I know all about this world's Deceit,” Virgil mumbled. Patton let Virgil walk over to the other side.

Deceit sucked in a deep breath and hid half of his face in his hand. He turned away from Virgil and hugged himself with his other arm.

“It's been a while, hasn't it Anxiety?” Deceit asked.

Virgil’s eyes studied him. His hand ever so gently reached up and pulled Deceit’s hand away from his face.  Virgil observed the spots where Deceit’s scales should have been and sighed through his nose.

“I thought I told you not to do anything stupid.”

“Oh yes, like I always listen to you,” Deceit grumbled. The tip of his lips curled into a smile, and Virgil’s expression softened. “It’s good to see you alive, Anxiety.”

“I could say the same to you.”

“So, what’s it like? I mean, over there? Obviously, you fixed Morality.”

Virgil peaked over his shoulder, and Patton gave an awkward wave. He replied, “You have no idea.”

“Let me guess, this other world has me in it too?” Deceit snorted. “I can’t imagine what trouble you two get into together.”

Virgil gave an awkward “hah” and shuffled his feet. “Oh, he's something alright.”

“So, how do you plan on getting Patton back? He can't seem to get through on his own.”

Virgil turned his attention to Patton, who currently drew steam hearts in the mirror for Logan and Roman. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I honestly don’t know. I could try to pull him through with me, but that might not work either.”

“There’s no harm in trying.”

Virgil blew out his nerves, walked over to Patton, and tapped him on the shoulder. Patton stopped writing backward letters on the mirror and turned to him with a smile.

“Hey, I want to try something,” Virgil held out his hand. Patton creased his brow but took Virgil’s hand without question.

Virgil put his free hand on the mirror. It rippled with that familiar warmth, and he stepped through. The heat of the other world caressed his sore muscles. Virgil made it halfway when his hand snagged. He looked back. His hand holding Patton stayed on the other side of the portal. Through the reflection, he watched Patton’s face twist in pain and let out a yelp. Deceit ran to his side and started to pull Virgil’s hand off. Virgil wanted to cling tighter, but he knew his efforts would be futile.

With a heavy heart, Virgil let go.

On the other side of the mirror, Roman caught Virgil by the shoulders. Virgil panted and shook the numb feeling the mirror set all over his body.

“What happened?” Roman asked.

“I tried pulling him through. I thought maybe if I did it-” He cut himself off with a growl. “But it didn’t work.”

Logan turned his attention back to Patton and the other world’s Deceit. Patton cradled his wrist to his chest, his eyes glistening with tears, and Deceit whispered something to him as he examined Patton’s wrist.

“We’ll find a way to return him,” Logan reassured.” We need to think up a plan first.”

Virgil twisted around to survey the damage he’d done. He’d never forgive himself if Patton’s wrist-

His eyes caught the letters Patton wrote on the mirror. A lump formed in his throat. The words may have been backward in the other world, but on this side, they were clear as day.

_“Don’t worry. I’ll be home soon. I love you!”_

Virgil grit his teeth. Somehow, someway, they were going to get Patton back, even if it killed him.

“We have to bring Morality here. It’s got to be the only way.”

Roman sighed through his nose. “And how do you suggest we do that? We can’t exactly hand you over and hope he chases you like a scooby doo villain running to a trap.”

Virgil spied Deceit’s eyes from the other side of the mirror. An idea struck him. It was risky, and there was no guarantee it would work, but what other choice did they have? Morality had a horrible trump card over all of them, and they wouldn't stand a chance against it. However, a certain someone might.

“I think we’re going to need some help.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player appears to play the game, but he’s not exactly willing to play.   
> \--
> 
> Chapter warnings: Sympathetic Deceit (?), he’s still kind of a poop, mentions of death, death threats, If Deceit is a poop Morality is a shart  
> Word Count: 2636

The living room held no noise. The air didn’t stir, and the usual bustle of people hard at work seemed to have vacated the premises. Two toned eyes scanned the living room. Here he hoped to come to bother someone, and there was no one to bother. How annoying. He didn’t grace them much with his presence, but when he did, he expected someone to be here to greet him.

After all, Deceit only popped in when someone wanted to hide something. Apparently that something was all the sides.

“Oh, I’m so glad I showed up for this,” Deceit mumbled and flopped down on the couch. He spread his arms over the back of the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. Any moment, he expected Roman to come down complaining about his dirty shoes on the counter or Logan’s rant about germs or whatever Logan liked to mumble about. Patton would probably give him that insufferably sweet yet stern talking to, and Virgil would be his glaring self on the stairs.

Really, where was everyone?

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Deceit called out. He listened. His voice echoed, but no other sound followed.

Deceit sighed through his nose and pulled Patton’s favorite blanket off the back of the couch. Was it colder in here than usual or was it just him? True, he was naturally always cold, but this chill soaked into his bones.

Footsteps plopped on the stairs. Finally, someone was coming! Deceit pretended he wasn’t just a shivering mess on the couch and spread his arms wide again. He set his lips into a cocky grin. His expression fell, however, when a certain pastel polo settled into his line of view.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Deceit grumbled. With those footsteps, he was sure it was Logan. Though, with the way Patton was staring at him, he was sure it was Logan pretending to be Patton.

Hey, that was his job!

“And who are you supposed to be?” Patton had the nerve to ask him.

“Certainly not someone you’d bother with,” Deceit shot back. Patton hummed, walked past him into the kitchen, and pulled open the fridge door.

How oddly cold.

“Have you seen the others?” Patton asked.

“It’s not my job to keep track of them and what they’re doing,” Deceit mumbled.

Patton closed the fridge door, a little harder than necessary, and walked back into the living room. His eyes held such disinterest Deceit thought the moral side would fall asleep on his feet. Perhaps he was sick? In all the years he studied Patton’s behavior, apathetic was not one of his normal traits.

“Tell me,” Patton replied, “How long has Anxiety been here?”

And since when did he call Virgil by his other name?

Deceit shrugged his shoulders. “You’ve been here longer than I have, so you should know everything.”

Patton narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t appreciate your tone.”

“Just like I appreciate talking to you.”

Patton’s hand twisted into a fist, and he released it soon after. He cleared his throat and replied, “How would I get into the Imagination.”

“Because I’m totally Roman and can help you there,” Deceit snarked and rolled his eyes. He nearly missed the tiny cylinder thrown in his direction. He heard the object smack against the wall. Deceit spun around and leaned over the back of the couch. The poor black hunk of metal didn’t stand a chance. It lay on the floor with its one side dented.

Did… did Patton just throw Alexa at him?

Deceit turned around on the couch and met burning brown eyes. The chill in his bones increased tenfold, and he would never admit he wrapped Patton’s blanket a little closer around his shoulders.

“I want the truth. Stop dodging my questions.”

“As much as I love talking to someone as mature as you, I don’t have to answer to you,” Deceit hissed.

Patton made a disgusted noise and climbed up the stairs. His voice grumbled, ever so softly, but Deceit’s excellent hearing picked up every word, “I swear I have to do everything around here. I have to kill Anxiety myself, I have to find my own way back home, and I’ll have to figure out how to deal with Logic and Creativity incompetence when I return.”

The door to Patton’s room slammed shut. Deceit blinked on the couch.

Who put a bee in Patton’s bonnet? And what was that about killing Virgil? As far as Deceit knew, they were the best of friends.

Was someone trying to play a trick on him?

“Alright, the joke’s over. I’m on to you,” Deceit called out. He waited for one of the sides to pop up and inform him how they were all trying to play a prank on him.

Deceit looked around. Part of him would never admit he grew a little worried.

Another door open and closed, and Deceit wondered if Patton was returning to patronize him more. He was both shocked and relieved to discover three new sides creeping down the stairs. He noted Roman’s tense shoulders, Logan concentrated expression, and Virgil’s glances over his shoulder.

Roman stopped on the stairs, causing Logan to bump into his back, and curled his lip. He sneered, “What are you doing here?”

“Not keeping your house warm, that’s for sure,” Deceit responded with a purr in his voice. He met Virgil’s eyes and quirked a brow. “Virgil, you’re looking ravishing this morning.”

“I really don’t have time to play word games with you right now,” Virgil mumbled.

“Yes, by the way Patton spoke of you, I’d say you have more important things to worry about.”

The three sides shared a look with each other, and Deceit tilted his head. Obviously, he missed something important.

“What did he say?” Logan asked.

“Well, it definitely didn’t include harming the three of you.”

Roman turned to look at Virgil, and the anxious side started playing with the zipper in his hoodie. Logan turned his attention to Deceit.

“We need your help.”

Deceit blinked. “Well, that’s certainly something I expected to hear.”

“We’re serious,” Virgil replied. “You remember that “Patton” you met earlier? That’s not Patton.”

“Makes total sense.”

“It’s Morality,” Roman replied. “He’s from the Imagination. Well, sort of. He’s from a portal in the Imagination from a different reality than ours.”

Deceit nodded his head and hummed. “I believe you.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Roman said and put a hand to his chest.

Virgil squinted at Deceit and hissed, “Deceit, we’re serious! Morality is dangerous, and if we don’t get him back into his world, he’s going to mess up this one.”

“As much as I’d love the idea of you all being tortured by some Patton copycat-”

“I know this sounds stupid,” Virgil mumbled, “but we’re telling the truth!”

Deceit eyed them all over carefully. He knew it was the truth, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. The idea sounded like something straight out of Roman’s imagination. Besides, since when did they need him to solve one of their problems? He was sure this was still part of the little joke they played earlier.

“And you need my help to get rid of him?” Deceit asked with a popped brow.

Logan nodded his head. “We have formulated a plan to have you pose as Anxiety and lead him to the mirror, where our Patton will transport himself through the rift and successfully trap him back on the other side where he belongs.”

“And if I don’t?”

“We’re all screwed,” Virgil replied.

Deceit leaned back on the couch and folded one leg over the other. He crossed his arms over his chest, inhaled and exhaled through his nose, and surveyed the three sides in front of him. Honestly, couldn’t they pull off this ridiculous plan without him? Why did they need his help? Obviously, he was going to be some sort of bait so Virgil wouldn’t be injured. Sure, they’d let him get hurt but not their precious Virgil.

“What do I get out of this?” Deceit asked.

Roman struck one of those ridiculous poses and replied, “Why, the good conscience that you will have returned a villain back to the grime they came from-” he swore he heard Virgil mutter a “hey” somewhere in there- “and free our father in distress from the evil clutches of the other world.”

Deceit started to laugh, and the other three blinked at him like he grew a snake head. He couldn’t help it. They honestly thought years of ignoring him would make him help like they were all friends for years? How thick could they get?

Deceit opened his mouth to reply when a door opened above them, and the room fell silent. Footsteps started down the hall.

“Virgil,” Roman turned, but the anxious side had already hidden from view. He shot a quick glance at Logan and prepared himself.

Morality surveyed the scene in front of him, and he looked at the sides like they were gum under his shoe. His lips curled into a too friendly smile, one that didn’t reach his eyes, and he folded his hands behind his back.

“You two look like you’re hiding a secret,” he purred.

“Don’t be silly, Patton,” Logan spoke with a cool tone. His hand, however, clenched into a fist.

“Why, my perfect padre puffball Patton,” Roman spoke, pulling out all the theatrical stops he could muster, “we were just coming to talk to you!”

“Save it,” Morality hissed. The temperature in the room plunged, chilling all the side’s spines. He stepped closer and eyed them over the top of his glasses. “You know I hate when you lie to me. It’s wrong.”

Logan adjusted his glasses. “Please, Patton, when have we ever lied to you?”

“Why would we even want to?” Roman asked. Morality’s eyes held a blue tinge. “It’s not like-”

“Don't lie.”

“-we’re hiding Anxiety and planning to return you to the mirror.”

Roman smacked a hand over his mouth. Logan eyed him in pure shock, and Deceit slowly stood up from his seat on the couch.

Morality’s eyes iced over, and his posture stiffened. He studied the two sides in front of him and snuffed through his nose. “You really thought you could hide the truth from me, yet alone Anxiety?”

Logan shivered at the thought. Patton never used his judgment against them like that. The only time he forced someone to tell the truth was back when they were young. Logan had used his wits to become passive aggressive, and Patton hadn’t liked it. Since then, Logan always believed the truth was the best way to solve a problem, and Patton feared his own power. He refused to use it on another side again.

Obviously Morality felt differently about his “gift.”

“Now,” Morality spoke with a cool confidence, “you’re going to tell me where Anxiety is.”

“Or what?” Roman challenged.

“Oh no, I mean you don’t have a choice. I have a way of getting what I want-”

“I’m right here.”

Morality spun around. Virgil sat in his normal spot on the stairs, his fingers folded together and eyes narrowed. Morality hummed and took a few steps forward.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it, Morality?” Virgil grumbled with a curl of his lips.

“So it is you. I was right,” Morality hummed. “I thought maybe this side of the mirror had a copy of you. I thought I saw a ghost, but no, instead of haunting us, you’re haunting them. Good to know. I mean, I’d hate for someone innocent to pay for what you did.”

Virgil continued to stare at him. The light from Morality’s eyes paled Virgil’s eyeshadow, and the anxious side’s shoulders hunched inward.

He spread his arms out wide and responded, “Well you have me. Now how are you going to kill me?”

“Not running away?” Morality hummed. “That’s very much unlike you, Anxiety. What changed?”

“Nothing. Unlike you, I have a heart.”

“Oh, but we both know that isn’t true,” Morality spoke with a chuckle. “Your heart is always in the wrong place.”

“Virgil, don’t-”

“Don’t move.” Morality spun around, and Roman and Logan found themselves frozen in place. His blue tinted eyes studied them, and he sighed. “Three against one? That’s a bit unfair, isn’t it?”

“Hey! Leave them out of this.” Virgil rose to his feet and challenged Morality with his stare. “They don’t even matter to you.”

Morality’s attention turned back to Virgil. He took a few steps toward him, and the anxious side stared back with an unusual air of confidence. Morality looked at Virgil through the bottom of his glasses and gave a patronizing sneer.

“Since when have any of us mattered to you?” Morality sneered. He tapped his chin. “No matter. Now that I finally found you, I suppose I have to figure out how to get rid of you. Let’s see… If I kill you here, you’ll only appear back home, and that would be annoying. However, to kill you there, I’d have to trade places with that other bleeding heart Morality from this side. What did they call me… Patton?”

Virgil swallowed the anger bubbling in his gut. “Patton’s waiting on the other side of the mirror for us. We could easily slip through to the other side.”

Morality hummed through his nose. “Well, this all went according to your plan, didn’t it? I bet when you formulated it, you didn’t expect me to use it against you, did you, Anxiety?”

“Can we just get this over with?” Virgil snapped. “I hate waiting.”

“Afraid you’ll chicken out just like you did in the past?”

“No, just bored.”

Morality sighed through his nose. “Very well then. You and I will head to this mirror so we can return home. The sooner we get back, the sooner I can speak to Creativity about that mirror and why they’ve been lying to me, and the sooner you’ll get what you deserve. Besides, I’m sure your precious Deceit would love to hiss and snake up with you.”

The corner of Virgil’s lips quirked into a smirk, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

Morality grabbed Virgil by the sleeve and drug him up the stairs. He purred, “Oh, and Anxiety, don’t bother running. You and I both know I can stop you in your tracks. You won’t escape my judgment.”

Virgil sent one last look over his shoulder at Roman and Logan. Morality and Virgil disappeared up the top of the stairs. The door to Roman’s room slammed shut, and the force keeping Roman and Logan still vanished.

“Logan, we’ve got to do something,” Roman cried out.

“Hold on a moment,” Logan whispered.

“Hold on? Hold on! Logan, this is no time to play Sherlock Holmes! Virgil is being whisked away by that- that- fiend, and I won’t stand for it.”

“Then sit down.”

Roman snapped his jaw shut. He turned toward the kitchen doorway, where a dark shadow slithered out from behind the wall. Roman’s lips floundered.

“Virgil?” Roman looked up at the stairs and back at the other side. “But I don’t understand. You just left with Morality.”

“No, I didn’t, and if you were paying attention for once, you’d know it wasn’t me.”

Roman furrowed his brow. If that wasn’t Virgil, then who-

“Of course,” Logan interrupted. He turned toward the couch, and a light hum escaped his nose. “I thought you were acting strange when Morality approached you.”

“A bit too calm, wasn’t I?” Virgil asked.

Logan nodded his head. Roman’s eyes widened, and he let out a breathy laugh.

“It was all an act. That Virgil on the stairs was nothing more than an illusion.”

Virgil smirked. “We’ll see how much Morality likes being deceived.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nowhere for Patton to go, the only thing he and Deceit can do on the other side of the mirror is wait.  
> \--
> 
> Chapter warnings: Sympathetic Deceit, mentions of torture, blood, injuries, okay this chapter is where the “character death” comes in so you’ve been warned  
> Word Count: 2892

Back and forth. Back and forth.

Patton pulled his knees to his chest and sighed. How long had it been? He rested his chin on his knees and released a shallow breath. He trusted his family. They would return with Morality uninjured- at least hopefully uninjured- and get him back.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

With the way Virgil held him, how Roman rushed up to the mirror like his fists would break it, and how Logan refused to keep himself at a distance like he had in the past, he was sure they’d come back for him. They would.

His eyes darted up to Deceit, who started to walk a hole into the dead grass. Back and forth. Patton stood up from his spot at the mirror. Would Deceit want to be comforted? His Deceit pretended he didn’t want anything to do with the other sides, but Patton knew better. Everyone wanted love, whether they knew it or not.

Deceit stopped his pacing and stared off into the trees. Patton would love to hear what was on the other side’s mind at the moment. He took three cautious steps forward. Two colored eyes settled on him, and Patton cursed his own for landing straight on the scars on Deceit’s face. He imagined how painful that must’ve been. Deceit’s bravery cost him dearly. He also couldn’t help but wonder if there differences between this world’s sides and their own. Did Morality have freckles? Did Creativity bear the old scars over his chest? Did Logic have a birthmark at the back of his hairline?

“What?” Deceit asked and shook Patton from his thoughts.

“I-” Patton started and put on a friendly smile. “I just wanted to know if you’re okay, but I want to pace myself because we’re not exactly…”

“Close?” Deceit asked. Patton folded his hands together.

“I know this Morality isn’t exactly nice-” the snort from Deceit agreed- “so I don’t want to, you know, make you uncomfortable.”

“Patton,” Deceit spoke then rubbed his arms. He looked away as if fighting with himself to reveal the truth.

“Take your time,” Patton spoke.

Deceit’s breath came out in a light laugh, and he stared back into the tree line. “I’m worried.”

“That’s a start,” Patton egged him on. “About what?”

“About Anxi- Virgil,” Deceit corrected himself. The name twisted on his tongue, but if this was the name his friend went by now, he’d honor him and use it. “I always trusted him to be safe in that world. Well, maybe not always, but I had to learn how to accept he might be happier there than he was here. And now, knowing that he could be hurt by Morality, I’m…”

“I’m scared too,” Patton offered. Deceit turned his head back to Patton, and the moral side continued, “I know I won’t ever really meet Morality, but if he’s as horrible as you said he is… I don’t want my family hurt either. We’re just going to have to trust Virgil knows what he’s doing.”

Deceit sighed and nodded his head. He understood Patton’s sentiment. The other side feared for Virgil as well.

“Hey, Deceit,” Patton continued.  He waited for Deceit to acknowledge him and changed the subject, “Creativity called you Confidence. Why?”

Deceit blew through his lips. He chuckled before replying, “Because as far as Morality knows, Deceit is dead.”

Patton furrowed his brow. Deceit watched Patton try to fiddle with a missing object around his neck, but they missed and played with Patton’s collar instead. He saw the questions forming in Patton’s mind, but the side was too polite to ask. Deceit smiled.

“I keep myself and a few others hidden from Morality, for our own protection. I mean, my job is literally to deceive people, and Morality makes up a lot of who Thomas is. If he got rid of me, that’d put the other sides he chose to ignore in danger. So, to keep us all safe, I changed my name and lied to make Thomas believe Morality was right, but now… I see I fed more into his cruelty than I would’ve liked.”

Patton listened to his words and smiled. Deceit tilted his head to the side as Patton spoke, “So you’re a hero.”

“Hardly,” Deceit rolled his eyes, “unless you call lying all day being heroic that is.”

“You’re keeping people safe. I mean, you kept Anxiety safe all these years. That’s pretty heroic in my book.”

Deceit chuckled. “I guess whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“I think you’re a hero,” Patton whispered. Deceit blinked, and he shook his head. If he wasn’t the deceitful side already, he would’ve thought Patton was. There was no way someone could be that kind hearted. No one was that good of a person. At least, not in Deceit’s experience.

Patton rose his arms into the air, and Deceit rose a brow. Why were Patton’s hands held out toward him? Was that pose supposed to reassure him or something?

Patton’s gentle voice asked, “Do you need a hug? I might  _snake_ your day.”

“A hug?” Deceit repeated. Wait, was that a pun? He snorted through his nose. No one ever asked to give him a hug. Of course, he hugged Anxi- Virgil back in the day, but its sole purpose was to comfort his fri- oh. Patton thought he needed comfort. Deceit shook his head and responded, “No, I’m okay, Patton.”

The hurt look on Patton’s face confused him. Deceit shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he thought. Was this Patton’s way of asking for comfort himself? If he wanted a hug, he should’ve just said so. Deceit paused.

“Would you like one?” he asked.

Patton’s face lit up, and Deceit’s heart reeled. He never saw such a smile of pure bliss that didn’t include him being hurt. However, with how pleasant Patton's warm hug was before, he knew this would be just as nice. Slowly, he crept over to Patton. His arms lifted like lead balloons. Patton closed the distance on them and constricted his chest. Deceit staggered backward. It was a trap! Patton was crushing him! He was-

The warmth that spread from Patton’s own body soaked into his chest. Patton’s hands gripped onto the back of his cape, one cradling the small of Deceit’s back while the other supported his shoulder blades. Deceit could feel Patton’s heart pounding in his chest. Not fast, but with such a vigorous thirst for bringing joy that Deceit couldn’t help but sigh.

It was the most comforting and safe emotion he ever experienced in his life.

Deceit brought his hands up and slithered them across Patton’s chest. The other side melted deeper into his embrace. Cautious not to squeeze too tight, Deceit returned Patton’s hug. The audible sigh of content from Patton’s chest breathed life into Deceit’s heart. He couldn't help but smile. No wonder Virgil held onto Patton with such intensity. Patton was like a warm cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter’s day. With him in his arms, Deceit felt like he could take on the world.

He never wanted to let go.

Deceit lost track of how long they stood joined together at the chest. He acted on memory and stroked the back of Patton’s hair. Anxi- Virgil used to love it. Judging by the shiver of delight Patton emitted, he enjoyed it too.

“Is this okay?” Deceit asked.

“This is perfect,” Patton whispered. “Thank you.”

“Aww, if this isn’t the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen. I might be sick.”

Deceit squeezed Patton a little too tight. He pushed Patton’s face into the crook of his neck and turned his head. Teeth grit, and Deceit scowled at the approaching two sides.

“What do you want?” he hissed.

Creativity clicked his tongue. “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t notice you slipping into the Imagination?”

Logic adjusted his glasses. “You know, I recall Deceit saying he would not reveal the mirror to Morality, and yet here we are.”

The name stiffened Patton. Deceit failed to stop the moral side’s head from popping up with a sharp intake of breath.

Deceit took a hesitant step toward the mirror, pulling Patton with him to safety. The cold, reflective prison denied them from going any further.

“Please,” Patton spoke, but the sharp fury from both Creativity and Logic’s stare- one he never wanted to see on his own Roman and Logan- cut his words off.

“Morality, I can explain everything,” Logic spoke. There was a fear in his eyes, one he hid well but not well enough, that stiffened Patton’s body.

“You mean how you two drove… Anxiety through the mirror?” Patton asked. His words shook the other two sides.

Creativity’s laugh came out nervous. “I don't know how he did it, but he escaped through that mirror. Don’t worry! He’s completely trapped on the other side. No one can get in or out.”

Patton set his jaw. He knew it was a lie, and judging by the swift twitches in Creativity’s confidence stance, he knew he fooled no one.

“Why don’t we go back home where we can discuss this in a civilized manner?” Logic asked. His eyes shifted to Deceit, and Patton’s chest swelled with a protective fury.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Patton growled. His harsh words shook the calm confidence the other two sides held. They looked wary. Patton shouldn’t have gotten that much joy out of striking fear into them.

“Morality-”

“Stop,” Patton snapped. Logan flinched, but his fear melted into confusion. The logical side stared at Patton with a studying glance that made Patton’s skin crawl.

“Please understand,” Creativity begged, his voice holding a quiver to it, “that we did this for your own good.”

“Just like you scarred Deceit’s face for his own good,” Patton shot back. Creativity glanced between the two sides trapped against the mirror, and his jaw clicked closed.

“Since when have you cared about the wellbeing of Deceit?” Logic asked.

“Why shouldn’t I? You hurt him! Family doesn’t hurt each other like that. Deceit has been nothing but nice to me, and I don’t appreciate you hurting him.”

“Patton,” Deceit hissed under his breath, but Patton continued his onslaught of words.

“I don’t understand how you two could be so cruel! You hurt Deceit. You nearly hurt Virgil. If I was here, I would’ve knocked sense into the both of you. I don’t understand how you could behave like this. It’s wrong!”

“You’re not Morality, are you?”

Those five words from Logic stopped Patton dead in his tracks. Deceit’s hold on him increased much like Patton’s heart rate. Creativity’s expression went from wary to shocked to intrigued.

Logic continued, “I should’ve seen the signs sooner. You made Thomas apologize. You didn’t use your influence on us to make us tell the truth. You’re not nearly as intimidating as you usually are. And now, here you are protecting Deceit.”

“So if you’re not Morality, who are you?” Creativity questioned.

Patton held his breath. A quick glance up at Deceit told him to lie, but Patton knew they’d been caught. Logic and Creativity patience wavered as he stared at them. Would telling the truth keep Deceit safe? Would they leave them alone? Logan always said that if he was hurt to seek knowledge, but did it apply here?

“I-” Patton started, but a squeeze from Deceit turned his words into a squeak.

“Maybe it’s part of the imagination messing with you,” Deceit lied. “Maybe this is all just a part of your subconscious trying to scare you. After all, you have to be feeling rather scared about Morality finding out. How can you be sure this is all real?”

Creativity brandished his sword. “Then you wouldn’t mind me killing you here. If you disappear, I'll know you're real.”

“No, don’t!” Patton yelped. He pushed himself away from Deceit. His body shook as he stood in front of him and used his own body as a shield. “You’re right, I’m not Morality.” Deceit hissed his name in his ear. “My name is Patton. I’m from the other side of the mirror.”

Deceit groaned behind him. Logic and Creativity shared a look, and they turned their attention back to Patton.

“How did you cross over?” Creativity asked.

“I… switched places with Morality. I don’t know how he did it, but he pulled me through the mirror and took my place on the other side.”

“Of course,” Logic mumbled. “We couldn’t get through the mirror all those years ago because we had counterparts on the other side.” His expression darkened. “Which means Morality won’t be able to return unless Patton reclaims his place on the other side.”

Creativity’s twisted grin slithered onto his face. “Oh, we can’t have that now, can we?”

Patton started to grasp onto the severity of the situation, and his body started to shake. Deceit’s hand clenched onto his shoulder and grounded him.

“You’re not going to touch him,” Deceit hissed.

“Oh yeah?” Creativity asked and quirked a brow. “Like you’re going to protect him. You barely stood a chance against us the first time we fought.”

“Surely you're tired of Morality pushing us around,” Logic added. “Wouldn't you rather have Patton here? With Morality gone, we could have more control over the mindscape.”

“You mean you two would have more control,” Deceit hissed.

“Now, don't be selfish,” Creativity taunted. “You know we're Thomas's favorite sides. He'd probably ignore you anyway.”

Patton pressed his back into Deceit’s chest. He looked back in the mirror. Hopefully, they could stall until the others got there. Hopefully, this wouldn’t end in a mess. However, Deceit couldn’t go through the mirror. If Patton left, who knew what would happen to him. He couldn’t leave Deceit here knowing that the deceitful side was going to be hurt because of him. He squeezed his eyes shut.

What was the right thing to do?

“Tell you what… Patton, you said your name was?” Logic questioned. Patton set his jaw and nodded. “We shall strike you a deal. I can see you’re torn up about letting your friend get hurt, so why don’t we offer a trade?”

“Don’t you dare,” Deceit hissed.

“You come with us, and I promise you no harm will come to your friend.”

“I-”

“Patton, don’t you dare,” Deceit whispered as he spun Patton around to face him. Fear crept behind those heterochromatic eyes, and Patton wanted to hug all the insecurities out of him. “If you do this, the others won’t be able to take you back. They’ll be trapped with Morality forever. You can’t do that to them because of me.”

“I can buy us time,” Patton replied. “If Virgil crosses over, he’ll find me, and we’ll escape together. You have to trust me.”

“And what if he can’t? What if they can’t hold Morality off long enough to get you back? Or worse, what if Virgil gets hurt trying to bring you back. I’m not worth it.”

Patton brought his hands up to cradle Deceit’s chin. He offered a sad yet kind smile.

“It’s going to be okay.”

“You don’t know that.”

Patton sighed and chewed his lips.

“We’re losing our patience,” Creativity sang behind them, drawing out the “s” and sounding like a cobra ready to strike.

Patton turned on his heel. “You promise not to hurt him?”

“Cross my heart,” Creativity responded and made an “x” over his chest. Patton clenched his hands into fists then released them. The first step took the longest, but he eventually fell into an easy rhythm. The farther he walked from the mirror, the colder his body became.

Logic wrapped an arm around Patton’s shoulders and started to lead him away. “You made a wise choice.”

Patton swallowed the bitterness in his throat.

The three sides journeyed toward the exit of the Imagination. Patton stared down at his feet. His family would find him. His family wouldn't leave him here. He promised them. He promised them not to worry. He promised them he’d return soon. They loved him, and they’d fight to get him back.

He heard footsteps in the grass behind him. Three heads turned in unison. Deceit charged forward. Creativity shifted. A choked gasp, a scream later, and a splatter of crimson followed soon after.

“NO!” Patton cried out. Logic wrapped his arms around Patton’s chest and pulled him backward. Patton struggled, but Logic’s hold held fast.

“Whoops, my arm slipped,” Creativity said with a chuckle. “You really shouldn’t sneak up on someone who has a sword, Deceit.”

“You promised!” Patton screamed. “You promised you wouldn’t hurt him! You promised!”

“Now, now, Morality,” Logic whispered in his ear. “Deceit tried to break your promise. You out of any of us should know how wrong that is.”

Creativity put his foot on Deceit’s chest and pulled the sword from the deceitful side’s stomach, earning a sick sucking sound. He curled his nose as dark blood dripped from the tip of his sword.

“I just polished this,” Creativity whined.

Patton called out Deceit’s name again and again. Creativity pulled him from Logic’s arms and pinned him to his chest. Patton struggled with all he had. He couldn’t let Deceit die there like that. He had to help! He-

A swift pain hit his neck, and Patton’s world shifted into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morality and Virgil make it to the mirror and end up with more surprises than they bargained for.  
> \--
> 
> Chapter warnings: Sympathetic Deceit, violence (because someone wasn’t told it’s not okay to hit), blood, mentions of death, multiple death threats, wound descriptions, “character death” part 2 because one chapter wasn’t enough apparently  
> Word Count: 2417

“How much longer?” Virgil whined.

Morality curled his lip and sighed through his nose. “You created this mirror. You should know how long it takes to get through the Imagination.”

“But I haven’t gone through in years,” Virgil grumbled. “Besides, you’re not the most thrilling person to keep company with.”

Morality pulled Virgil close to him by the shirt. The anxious side didn’t appear phased, and that arrogant look in his eye pushed Morality’s anger farther.

“You’re going to suffer for this,” Morality growled. “I should torture you in front of your little Patton first then kill you so he gets to watch. Then when you materialize back into your room, I’ll kill you there too.”

“Because that’s going to make you feel so much better.”

“Oh, I’m  _dying_  to find out.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. Morality shoved him backward. Before Virgil could regain his balance, Morality grabbed onto Virgil’s more forceful than necessary and drug him along.

Virgil reminded himself over and over this would all be worth it.

“What if Patton isn’t waiting on the other side of the mirror?” Virgil asked. “What if we go all this way, and you can’t go back. Then what? You kill me, and I’ll go back, but you’ll be trapped on this side.”

“Creativity and Logic will kill you for me.”

“Oh, yes, like that worked so well the last time.”

A punch to his face came faster than Virgil could react. Morality released his grip on Virgi’s arm, and the anxious side tumbled into the grass. A warm drop of blood slithered from his split lip. He spit out the blood that slipped through his teeth and glared at Morality.

“Feel better?” Virgil asked.

“You have no idea,” Morality shot back. “Now, get up. We’re nearly there.”

Virgil stood on shaking knees. Morality shoved him forward, and Virgil struggled to catch his balance. He grabbed onto a nearby thorned branch to steady himself. The spikes bit his palm, and Virgil swallowed blood and pain.

The two sides traveled closer to the mirror. Virgil eyed the threatening woods around him. It would’ve felt like home if he wasn’t in the presence of a complete nut job.

Gold glistened in the distance. Virgil paused in his tracks and observed the mirror before him. Its jewels twinkled like stars in the sunlight, and their bodies held no reflection. Morality walked close to the mirror and pressed his hands to the glass.

“He’s not here.”

“What?” Virgil gasped. He ran forward, stopped behind Morality, and stared through the glass. True to Morality’s words, no one stood on the other side of the mirror. However, a dark shape lay on the ground. Virgil knew right away it wasn’t Patton, and he clenched his hands into fists.

“What a shame,” Virgil lied. “I guess you won’t be killing me anytime soo-”

A swift punch to the gut stopped Virgil in his tracks. He doubled over, and he coughed air back into his lungs.

“You tricked me. Somehow, I know you have,” Morality screeched. He picked up Virgil by the shirt collar. “Tell me the truth.”

“I didn’t trick you,” Virgil hissed.

“You liar!” Morality’s eyes held their blue glow. “Tell me the truth now, Anxiety. What’s going on?”

A smirk crept over Virgil’s lips. He replied in a cool, confident tone, “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.”

Morality shoved him backward. Virgil landed in the thorns and let out a sharp hiss. The moral side started pacing. He eyed his weapons, thousands of tiny spikes in the clearing, and wondered how long it’d take for him to scratch that stupid smile off Virgil’s face.

Virgil groaned as tiny pricks formed in his back. He straightened out his jacket and took in a deep breath.

“I know you had something to do with this,” Morality growled. “I can feel it. I don’t know how you’re dodging my judgment, but you are. What’s your secret? How are you defying me?”

“Maybe I have a better morality than you do,” Virgil shot back.

Morality let out a yell and tore at his hair. He stormed over to Virgil and picked him up by the shirt collar again. Those burning blue eyes failed to install any fear into Virgil. He shook the anxious side with all his might.

“I ought to kill you here and now!” Morality yelled.

“You don’t have the guts.”

Morality let out a cry of anger. He was about to land another blow when a low whistle caught his attention. A sharp pain erupted in his arm, and he cried out. His grip on Anxiety body slacked. The two sides staggered away from each other.

“Nice shot, Logan,” Roman spoke as he stepped into the clearing.

Logan lowered his bow as he walked toward them, his cold stare toward Morality answering for him.

“Stop right there,” Morality hissed. The two sides froze in their place. A cocky grin slipped onto Morality’s face, and he laughed through his nose. “This may be your world, but I still have control over you.”

“No, it’s my world, and I want you out of it.”

Morality’s eyes widened as Anxiety stepped out of the thorn patches. What? There were two of them now? Morality’s anger wavered into confusion.

The one he threw backward brushed his shirt off. His confident smirk accompanied a triumphant snicker.

“You-” Morality stood up. His eyes darted between the two forms of Anxiety before him, his own anxiety rising in his chest. “You think you can outsmart me like this?”

“Oh, we’re sure we can,” Logan responded.

Morality yelled, “How dare you-”

“Now, now, Morality,” Roman laughed. “You did tell us not to lie.”

Morality’s head swung around to glance at each of the four sides surrounding him. He’d been tricked! He took a step forward, but the copy closest to him held a hand out and stopped him. Morality turned to swing, but the side caught his hand inches from his face.

“Trying the same trick twice? You must be very desperate.”

“Let go of me!” Morality screeched. The grip on his wrist tightened, and Morality cried out. He clawed at the hand around his wrist. Why wasn’t he listening? Why wasn’t his judgment working? “I swear, Anxiety, I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Do tell me. I couldn’t think of anything I’d enjoy more.”

Morality stared into Virgil’s eyes. They were unlike anything he’d seen before. His brow twisted in concern, and his lips searched for the words on his lips.

“Who are you? Tell me the truth!”

The light around Virgil shifted, and a yellow eye winked at him. Morality watched Virgil’s form twist into another side.

“My name is Deceit,” he said and cracked his neck to the side. “And I would really like my Morality back.”

A swift punch to the gut doubled Morality in on himself. Before he could regain his composure, Deceit lifted his foot and gave a swift kick to Morality’s jaw. The moral side cried out and fell into a heap onto the grass.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that,” Deceit grumbled.

“Well done!” Roman called out.

Logan knelt down by Morality’s side and started to massage the side of his neck. “I can keep him incapacitated by overstimulating the vagus nerve, but it will be risky. Should I overdo it, he will cease to exist in this world, and who knows what that will do to Patton on the other side.”

“Speaking of Patton,” Virgil asked, “Where is he?”

Deceit looked over at the mirror. “Well, he certainly was right where you left him when we showed up.”

Roman shifted uncomfortably in the grass. He glanced at Logan, who stared back at him with knowing eyes.

“Something must’ve happened,” Logan vocalized.

Virgil swallowed the lump in his throat. He spied the black mass laying in the grass on the other side. With trembling fingers, he pushed through the mirror and onto the other side.

The smell of iron cut through him sharper than the chill of the other world. Virgil rushed to the fallen side. He examined the deep wound through his stomach and how blotchy Deceit’s skin looked. As Virgil lifted a hand to check the damage, a wrist grabbed onto his.

“They-” Deceit wheezed and coughed. Virgil put a hand on Deceit’s chest to keep him still in the grass.

“Don’t strain yourself,” Virgil whispered.

“Yes, because everyone... survives a s-sword jabbed through they- their stomach.” Deceit grit his teeth.

“Is Patton okay?” Virgil questioned. Deceit shook his head ever so slightly, and Virgil cursed under his breath. “What happened.”

“They took him.” Deceit coughed blood up into Virgil’s face. Virgil wiped the blood away with his shirt sleeve. “Creativity and Logic. They know. They know it’s not- it’s not-”

“Okay,” Virgil said and swallowed the fear bubbling into his voice. “Okay. Just rest now. It’s going to be okay.”

Deceit laughed. “I thought lying was my job.”

Virgil would’ve laughed had the circumstances been different. He swept a lock of stray hair out of Deceit’s face.

Deceit continued, “He really is wonderful. You… you’re very lucky to have him. And tell him... I’m sorry.”

Cracks of light formed on Deceit’s skin, and Virgil braced himself. It wasn’t the first time he watched a side die, especially not Deceit, but it still stung. Sure, Deceit would reform in his room hours later. Sure, he couldn’t permanently die here. However, the scar of watching his oldest friend die never faded.

Virgil bit his lip. He blinked back his blurry vision and choked out, “I’m sure he forgives you, no matter what you did.”

“That’s because he’s a good person,” Deceit coughed. His grip slacked on Virgil’s wrist, and he whispered, “Bring him home safe.”

Flecks of Deceit’s skin floated up into the sky. Soon, his whole body was nothing more than dust in the wind. Virgil picked up Deceit’s hat, still laying on the ground and splattered with blood. He cradled it close to his chest and breathed in the scent of his oldest friend.

“I promise.”

Virgil turned and gazed into the other side of the mirror. Roman, Logan, and Deceit stared through the mirror, all three with various expressions of shock. They probably never watched a side die like that before. Virgil wished he could have spared them.

The anxious side walked through the mirror, still holding onto Deceit’s hat, and stared down at the ground.

“They got to Patton on the other side. They know he’s not Morality, and chances are, they don’t want this one back.”

“I don’t blame them,” Deceit mumbled.

“They’re lucky I can’t make it to the other side, or I’d smite them where they stood,” Roman hissed.

Logan rose a brow and tried to reign in his usual calm confidence. “So what do we do now?”

“I’m going to get him.”

Roman sucked in a breath. “Alone? Virgil, that’s suicide!”

“What choice do we have?” Virgil snapped. “Besides, it’s not the first time I’ve dealt with Creativity and Logic. I’ll be fine.”

“They are out to kill you, are they not?” Logan asked.

“Yeah,” Virgil shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Deceit snorted, and he eyed the hat in Virgil’s hand. Had he not just seen his counterpart fade away in the mirror, he still would’ve thought this was some sort of elaborate trick. However, it seemed they were telling him the truth after all.

“Virgil,” Logan spoke, his voice heavy in thought. “Morality mentioned that if he killed you in our world, you would’ve materialized back in your world. Is that correct?”

“Yeah, always right back in my room,” he answered.

“And the same will be Deceit’s fate?”

“It should be. I mean, it’s happened before.”

“How long does it take for a side to rematerialize on the other side?”

“Depends on the wound. It might take him anywhere from a few hours to a few days.”

“Meaning Deceit’s spot is vacant on the other side of the mirror for the time being.”

Virgil’s eyes lit up with realization. All three sides turned to Deceit, and Deceit took a step back.

His eyes narrowed as he grumbled, “I hope you’re all planning on me helping you further.”

“Deceit, please,” Roman spoke up. “Patton is counting on us to get him back. We could really use your help.”

“And what can I do?” Deceit asked.

Roman stroked a hand through his hair. “They know Morality is on this side of the mirror with Virgil, right? What if he were to show up on the other side of the mirror with you posing as Morality?”

“It’d definitely throw them for a loop,” Virgil commented with a grin.

“You’re asking me to play a side that tells the truth?”

Logan adjusted his glasses. “It’s not like you haven’t been the embodiment of morality before.”

Deceit rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, this will be fun. But don’t think I’m doing it for you.”

“Whatever floats your boat,” Virgil said with a wave of his hand. “But first, we have to see if you can get through the mirror.”

Deceit took a deep breath. He followed Virgil to the cold glass. The yellow gem at the top of the mirror glistened. After sending the anxious side a doubtful glance, he pressed his fingers on the glass. The cold sunk into his bones. He felt like he plunged them into ice water and drew them back. The mirror rippled like waves. He examined the tips of his fingers and wiggled them.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Deceit mumbled.

“You have to hurry,” Logan warned. “If Deceit doesn’t rematerialize first, Morality might wake up, and that will cause even more problems for us.”

“Just be careful,” Roman cautioned. “And Deceit, if you hurt either of them-”

“Please save your threats for someone who cares,” Deceit grumbled.

Virgil took in a deep breath and caught Deceit’s eyes. The other side looked wary. Virgil swallowed his dry throat.

“Together?”

Deceit sighed through his nose. “I guess.”

Virgil put his hands up the same time Deceit did. They both slipped through the mirror and stumbled backward onto the other side. Deceit shivered and wrapped his cloak closer to his chest. Virgil dusted off his pants and sent a thumbs up to Roman and Logan behind him.

“Now what?” Deceit asked as he eyed the thicket before them.

Virgil took a deep breath in. “We go get Patton.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Deceit race to get Patton home, and Logic and Creativity try to shatter their plan.  
> \--
> 
> Chapter warnings: Sympathetic Deceit, referenced character injury, death threats, blood, fighting, forced captivity, ends in a cliffhanger  
> Word Count: 2742

Patton groaned as his world swirled into color. His head ached, and he rubbed his face into the side of something soft. Patton gripped onto the fabric. He blinked several times and realized the world still held blobs of color because his glasses were missing. Patton felt around the nightstand beside the bed he lay on. He gripped his glasses and slid them over his face.

He somehow returned to Morality’s room.

Events from earlier filled Patton’s head. This world’s Deceit was stabbed trying to protect him, and Logic and Creativity returned him here so the others couldn’t trade him with Morality. He had to get home!

Patton leaped off the bed. He rushed toward the door. A weight pulled at his left foot, and Patton cried out as he toppled onto his stomach.  He stopped his head from hitting the floor, earning a cry of surprise from his arms. What was that? He stood up on his hands and knees and looked under his stomach.

A thick chain connected his leg to the bedpost. Patton flipped over and sat on the carpet. He examined the chain around his ankle for any possible way to remove it. After failing, he attempted to sink out of the room. The chain glowed red hot, and Patton bit back a yelp. He blinked back the tears in his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip.

Now how was he supposed to get home?

The door’s lock clicked, and Patton backed up until his back pressed into the side of the bed. A head poked in the doorway, and Creativity opened the door all the way to step inside.

“Good morning! I hope you slept well,” he spoke in an all too cheerful imitation of Roman’s bravado. Patton swallowed and eyed Creativity like prey staring down a predator. Creativity sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I know the conditions aren’t the best, but we can’t have you running off on us again.”

“Why?” Patton asked. “I don’t want to hurt either of you. I just want to go home.”

“Oh I know, Patton. Can I call you Patton?” Creativity asked. He stepped further inside the room. Patton pulled away as Creativity sat beside him. “You see, Logic and I really didn’t like being ordered around by Morality. He made us do horrible things. I mean, you saw what he made us do to Deceit’s face. And I would hate for him to come back and start all over again. That’s why we want you here. You seem rather… nice, and I don’t think you’d ever hurt either of us on purpose, so how about you stay a while?

“No, thanks.”

Creativity laughed through his nose. “That’s a shame. I would’ve liked to remove your shackle from your ankle, but if you’re going to leave-”

“Creativity, please, I don’t belong in this world. I belong at home with my family,” Patton spoke up. He blinked back tears. “I miss them, and I know they miss me. Please, let me go home.”

“If you really love something, you should let it go.” Creativity gave Patton’s shoulder a squeeze, and Patton pretended it didn’t sting. Creativity stood and walked over to the door. He turned to Patton and continued, “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call us. Logic and I will be downstairs.”

The door closed, and Patton’s dam finally broke. He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face into his legs. If only he had the cat hoodie Logan gave to him to slip around his shoulders. He could really use a hug from home right now.

Creativity rolled his eyes as Patton’s sobs echoed through the hall. He descended the stairs and stood in front of Logic.

“He still wants to go back,” Creativity grumbled.

“Naturally. You expected him to want to stay here?” Logic asked. He adjusted his glasses. “If Anxiety is on the other side of the mirror, he’s going to come looking for him. We can’t let him take Patton back.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Creativity asked.

“Simple. We do what we should’ve done all those years ago. We destroy the mirror.”

A smirk slithered onto Creativity’s lips. “Oh, now that is a good idea. You finally figured out how to be useful.”

“Just make yourself useful and destroy it before Anxiety gets him back. I’ll watch and make sure this Morality stays put,” Logic grumbled.

Creativity turned on his heel and walked up the stairs. Logic followed behind, and the two sides branched off into their respective rooms.

Logic didn’t bother knocking on Morality’s- Patton’s door. Instead, he opened it and allowed himself in. Patton’s eyes followed his every move, and Logic stared at the door handle for a moment.

“Good evening,” he greeted. He didn’t expect Patton to answer, but perhaps he could ease Patton’s comfort into this world by being... nice. After all, this version of Morality seemed to favor positive emotions, and if that’s what it took to gain Patton’s trust, he’d do it.

He walked over to Patton, who brushed his tears away from his face and refused to give Logic his attention.

Logic continued, “I’m sure you’re cross with us. However, we can still work together.”

This time Logic did wait for a response. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Patton’s shoulders stiffened, and Logic watched the moral side try to hold in his tears. It must be painful. After all, Morality was in charge of Thomas’s feelings, so for Patton to suppress his function must have taken a lot of effort.

For a moment, Logic admired Patton’s strength.

“After all,” Logic prompted one last time, “soon you won’t have to worry about returning home any longer.”

“What do you mean?” Patton asked but refused to look up.

“Creativity is going to destroy the portal so Anxiety cannot return here and-”

“What?” Patton’s head flicked up. He jumped to his feet and backed up as far as his chain allowed him. “You can’t do that!”

“I’m not going to,” Logic clarified. “Creativity is.”

“No! Logic please! My family needs me. You can’t-”

“It’s the only way to ensure our plan succeeds.” 

Patton growled in frustration and sat on the floor. He yanked and clawed at the chain around his ankle. Logic’s eyebrow rose as he watched. 

“Surely you don’t think you can pull that off.”

Patton ignored him. Logic sighed and knelt down on the floor next to Patton. He pulled Patton’s hands away and ignored the scratches he received for his efforts. Logic struggled to pin Patton down on the floor. Patton squirmed under him for a few seconds, but eventually he settled and stared up at Logic, his chest heaving for free air.

“You are going to injure yourself,” Logic mumbled.

“I don’t care. You can’t keep me here. It’s-”

“Wrong?” Logic questioned. He sighed. “I don’t know if you realize this, Patton, but I am not obligated to follow a moral code of conduct.”

Patton scowled at him. Logic sighed and released Patton’s wrists. He stood up and adjusted his shirt and tie back to their proper place. 

Logic continued, “Eventually, you will tire of struggling. One day, you will start to see this as your new home. And hopefully then, Patton, you will grow to appreciate your new family.”

“You’re not my family,” Patton mumbled.

“No, not yet,” Logic responded, “but I hope that you come to your senses soon and change your mind.”

“Oh,  _Anxiety_ ,” Creativity’s voice spoke loud enough for Logic to hear. Logic’s attention shifted, and he excused himself from Patton’s new room. Creativity continued, “So nice of you to join us. We were just talking about you-” Creativity covered his mouth as another side emerged from the door behind Anxiety.

“What’s wrong, Creativity?” Virgil asked. “I didn’t expect you so shocked to see me.”

“How?” Creativity whispered. “How did  _you_ get through the portal?”

Morality cracked his neck as he squeezed a hand around on Virgil’s arm. Virgil let out a hiss as Morality’s fingers dug into his skin.

“I’m glad you’re concerned about me,” Morality spoke in a dull, dangerously uncaring voice. “Just like you were concerned I’d find out about how you two lied to me for nineteen years.”

Creativity missed when Logic came to his side, but Logic swallowed thickly, chewed on his lip, and choked out, “Salutations Anxiety. Morality.”

“Morality, we can explain-”

“Shut up!” Morality snapped. The two sides flinched. “You’ll be lucky if there’s anything left of you two by the time I’m done with you. I should’ve known better than to trust you. You lied to me. That wasn’t very kind of you.”

Morality shook Virgil’s arm in his grip, and Virgil tried to claw Morality’s hand off his arm. He started toward Creativity and Logic, but the other two sides blocked his way.

“Move,” Morality growled.

“Where ever do you think you’re taking him?” Logic asked. “His room is gone.”

“Just like Anxiety, right?” Morality asked. Creativity shifted.

“Listen, we can still kill him! Maybe if he doesn’t have a room, he won’t be able to reform.”

“I’m not taking the risk. He has a room over in the other world. If we kill him here, he might reform there, and that’ll ruin everything. Now, out of my way. I have some things in my room to get.”

“Why don’t I get them for you?” Logic asked.

“Trying to get back on my good side?” You’re more stupid than I thought. Now, out of my way-” He pushed into Creativity, but the side refused to move. Morality stared into Creativity’s eyes. “Move.”

Creativity set his jaw, and he studied Morality’s posture. With a trembling voice, he spoke, “Make me.”

Morality slapped Creativity so hard he stumbled backward. Logic’s jaw dropped. Morality cracked his wrist and growled, “There, I made you move. Now, both of you, get out of my way or so help me I will kill the both of you right here and now.”

The two sides swallowed their fear and stepped aside. Morality drug Virgil toward his room, and Virgil pretended to struggle. With a swift pull of his door, Morality shoved Virgil inside and locked the door for extra measure.

“Patton,” Virgil breathed out.

Patton stared at them with his eyes wide and jaw dropped. Virgil rushed to his side and pulled him into a hug. Patton buried his head into the side of Virgil’s neck.

“I knew you’d come back.”

“Of course I would,” Virgil whispered with a light laugh. “You really think I’d leave you here.”

“Yes, yes, mushy reunions all around. Now, hurry, before they start to catch on,” Morality mumbled.

Patton stared over Virgil's shoulder at his copy. His grip on Virgil tightened.

“No, Pat, it’s okay,” Virgil comforted. “That’s not who you think it is.”

The light around Morality wiggled, and Deceit appeared in Morality’s place. Patton’s eyes widened. The deceitful side shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and he tried to avoid Patton’s gaze.

“You,” Patton whispered, “You’re helping them get me back home?”

“Don’t get all sappy on me,” Deceit grumbled and rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I want to be here.”

Virgil examined the chain around Patton’s ankle. “We’re going to need a key.”

“And where do you suggest we get that?” Deceit asked.

“You demand the other two let him go.”

Deceit sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shifted back into the form of Morality and put a hand on his door handle. “You all owe me for this.”

“Thank you,” Patton spoke up. Deceit- now Morality- turned to face him. The genuine smile from Patton turned his stomach upside down, and he sneered.

“Don’t mention it,” the deceitful Morality mumbled and closed the door behind him.

He cracked his neck and stared at the other two sides, who stopped their whispering failed to move far out of Creativity’s doorway.

“What is that copy doing here?” he hissed. “Are you two trying to replace me?”

Creativity and Logic shared a horrified look.

“N-no, of course not!” Creativity choked out. “It’s the Morality from the other mirror. He said… you replaced him on the other side.”

“More like it was an accident. I want him gone.” Morality crossed his arms. The other two sides didn’t move, and Morality rose a brow. He grabbed them both by the arms and pulled them towards the door. “Now.”

Logic glared over his shoulder before he twisted the door handle open. Morality shoved both of them in by the back.

Virgil pulled Patton a little closer and set his jaw. He eyed all of them with a wary look and lingered on Morality a little longer than he should have.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Morality growled. “Get rid of it.”

“Anxiety or Patton?” Creativity said and choked out a laugh. He turned to judge Morality’s expression, and the smile slipped from his lips. He sighed and lifted a metal key from around his neck.

“Creativity,” Logic informed, “would it not be quicker to kill the both of them? That way Patton would reform in his world, and Anxiety would be out of our hair forever.”

Creativity paused. He quirked a brow and sighed heavily through his nose.

“It would,” he replied. The horrified look that crossed both Patton and Virgil’s face brought a grin to his lips.

“He didn’t do anything wrong to you,” Virgil growled. “You know what it feels like to reform. Don’t put him through that.”

“Oh come now, Anxiety. It won’t hurt him that badly,” Logic retorted.

“I told you we’re not killing Anxiety,” Morality hissed. He reached out to grab the key from Creativity’s grasp.  “We don’t know what will happen.”

“But there’s only one way to find out,” Creativity pulled the key out of Morality’s reach and shoved it in his pocket. He drew his sword from his side, its blade still stained with Deceit’s blood, and grinned.

Virgil rose to his feet. His eyes darkened, and the shadows around the room shifted at his command.

“You won’t touch him,” he warned.

“Oh, I do love when you fight back,” Creativity laughed. “I haven’t fought with you in ages, Anxiety. This should be fun.”

Creativity lunged forward. Virgil rose a dark wall between the two sides, and Creativity’s sword scraped the dark energy. Creativity growled and swung again and again. Dark slashes formed in the shield, and Virgil backed up into the bed.

“Getting tired already?” Creativity taunted. “Come now, Anxiety, I thought you’d put up more of a fight than this. Did the other world make you too soft?”

Virgil yelled and shoved the shield outward. It smacked into Creativity and pinned him against the wall. A bead of sweat worked its way down Virgil’s brow. The shield cracked, and Creativity pushed it back. He squeezed through the opening and charged forward.

Virgil met him halfway. Creativity swung his sword, and Virgil used a shadow from the ground to block his attack. One shadow missed. Creativity swung down, and Virgil brandished a shield on his arm. The two sides toppled onto the floor. Virgil shoved, but Creativity heaved as much weight as he could into his next swing.

Creativity’s head leaned over Virgil’s shield and stared him straight in the eye. The red glint from Creativity’s eyes glowed on Virgil’s pale skin. Virgil stared back, his own deep purple glow starting to shine through.

“Scared?” Creativity laughed. “You should be.”

Virgil let out a cry. He shoved Creativity off, and the creative side tumbled to his right. Virgil stood, and Creativity readied himself again. A quick glance showed Virgil Creativity’s path. Creativity lunged forward. His blade dodged a shadow Virgil sent up and sailed straight toward Patton. Virgil threw his shield and compromised his balance. Creativity rolled, and the sword missed Patton and headed straight for Virgil.

The blade cut into Virgil’s arm. He bit back a hiss and grabbed his arm with his free hand. Creativity lunged at him again. With his arm weakened, Anxiety wouldn’t be able to hold off another attack. His arm screamed as Creativity’s blade pushed against it. Virgil found himself pressed up against the wall. He tried to shove the shadow forward with his other hand, but he could see the dark shadow cracking under the force.

This was it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limits are tested as the final race to get home comes to an end.   
> \--
> 
> Characters: Patton, Virgil, Roman, Logan, Deceit | Logic, Creativity  
> Chapter warnings: Sympathetic Deceit, referenced injuries, you might cry   
> Word Count: 2774

Virgil looked around the shield. Logic had that sickening grin on his face, the kind he reserved for when he just checked someone on the chess board. Morality stared at him with indifference, but Virgil saw the fear behind his eye. He hoped Deceit could get Patton home.

Patton on the other side had such a horrified expression, Virgil thought the moral side would shatter into pieces if someone touched him. He wished it wasn’t the last expression he’d see on Patton. What he wouldn't give to hear one last bad joke and watch that smile light up the room with such little effort again. He sucked in a breath and turned his gaze back to Creativity.

“Giving up already?” Creativity taunted. “I guess you got a bit smarter in the other world.”

The shield cracked again, and flecks of shadow crumbled onto the floor. It wouldn’t be long now. The shield started giving way. Virgil watched the point of the sword begin to protrude through the shadow. Its trajectory aimed straight for his face. He saw the beads of sweat from his brow mirrored in the blade, and the purple glow of his own fear stared back at him.

Where would he reappear? Would he return home to the other side? Would he materialize here? If they did get rid of his room, would he cease to exist? What would happen to Thomas back home when he disappeared here?

Virgil wished he could silence his own thoughts. If he kept this up, he’d kill himself through a self induced heart attack. He squeezed his eyes tight and swallowed the dryness in his throat. Even with closed eyes, he could feel Creativity’s red irises burning into his skin.

“STOP!”

The room held its breath. A chill settled over the room and rose every hair on Virgil’s body. His heartbeat pounded in his chest and ears. That sounded like- Virgil squinted an eye open.

The blade in front of him quivered through his shield. Virgil opened both eyes and locked onto Creativity’s gaze, which degraded from confidence to terror. Creativity’s attention flickered over in the direction of Morality. The moral side, however, looked just as horrified as he did.

Virgil watched Patton rise up in the corner of his vision. Patton’s jaw set in determination, and his eyes held such a cold fury to them, Virgil could’ve sworn they glowed blue. No, he wasn’t imagining things. Patton’s eyes really were glowing blue.

Patton’s voice warped much like Virgil’s did when he felt too much anxiety, “Don’t. You. Touch him.”

Creativity and Logic shared a look. Judging from their equally terrified expressions, they didn’t think Patton was capable of using a copy of Morality’s judgment on them. Virgil would've snorted. He wouldn’t in his wildest dreams have believed it either.

He always knew Patton had some sort of gift, but he also knew the moral side would never submit the others to the harsh misuse Morality used his for. Patton held a special kind of morality, one born of a child’s innocence and a family’s love. Morality chose to let other forces steer him wrong. His heart may have been in the right place, but his actions couldn’t be more wrong.

Patton’s voice shook with anger as he continued, “I will not let you harm him. I won’t ever let you harm anyone in my family, and if you do, I will make sure your life here is miserable, just like Morality did.”

Morality shifted uncomfortably in the corner. His voice faked confidence, “You see? This is why I wanted him gone! He’s a moral side, after all. You should’ve figured out he had my abilities.”

Logic cleared his throat and tried to compose his calm demeanor once more.

“It appears you may have made a mistake, Creativity,” Logic informed.

“Me? Who suggested we shatter the mirror keep Patton here so Morality couldn’t get back?”

“Obviously a ridiculous idea you planted in my head.”

“What?” Creativity pulled his sword from Virgil’s shield and pointed it at Logic. “Don't try to pin this on me, you heartless machine.”

Morality rolled his eyes and pushed past Logic. He stopped in front of Creativity and held out his hand. “Give me the key. I’ll get rid of him, since the two of you can't do anything right.”

Creativity’s face crossed into disgust as he pulled the key from his pocket. He stared him in the eye. Morality watched the glint of realization cross over Creativity’s face, and the creative side pulled his hand away. “You’re not-”

A hand slapped over Creativity’s mouth, and Morality grinned. Logic looked confused for a moment, but his eyes sparked with realization. The light around Morality wiggled.

“Clever, aren’t you?” Deceit taunted. He used Creativity’s stunned moment to grab the key from his hand. He tossed it over to Virgil, who raced to Patton’s side and unlocked the shackle. Deceit twisted his gaze between Logic and Creativity. “Now, if I were you two, I’d let us go. I mean, I’d hate for Patton to use his judgment on you two again.”

Patton fussed over Virgil’s arm for a moment, but Virgil promised Patton he’d take care of it on the other side. The two sides crept past Creativity, who glared at them the entire time, and Deceit joined their stride soon after. After they passed Logic, they walked through Creativity’s door and into the Imagination. Even if it wasn't Roman's Imagination, it greeted them with a warm breeze and bright sunlight.

“That was fun,” Deceit purred as they walked down the stone path. “I liked the part where Patton stood up and scared the other sides shi-”

“No one gets to hurt my family,” Patton interrupted. “Not on my watch.”

Virgil eyed Patton from the corner of his vision. He watched the adrenaline sap bits of Patton’s strenght from him, and he wrapped an arm around Patton’s shoulder. Only then did he noticed the tremor in Patton’s posture.

“Thanks for having my back,” Virgil spoke.

“Just doing my job, kiddo.”

“I must say,” Deceit added, “It was fascinating to see you grow a spine. You should use your gift more often to-”

“I’m never using it again,” Patton mumbled. He burrowed closer into Virgil’s side. “I hate using it. But I didn’t know what else to do and-”

“Shh, you’ll never have to use it on anyone else again,” Virgil promised. He wrapped his arm tighter around Patton’s shoulder. “As soon as we’re on the other side of the mirror, we’re destroying it.”

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all day,” Deceit returned. Virgil glowered, and Deceit’s lips curled up into a cocky grin.       

“But what about-” Patton asked and cut himself off. Virgil rose a brow, and Patton stared down at his feet. Patton twisted his hands around each other in a nervous dance. When his eyes returned to Virgil’s own gaze, he whispered, “What about this world’s Deceit? What’s going to happen to him?”

Virgil sighed through his nose. He shook his head and whispered, “He can’t come with us.”

“But Virgil! We can’t just leave him here. They’re horrible!” Patton swallowed and chewed on his lip. “It’s wrong.”

“I know. I would love to take him with, but Deceit… he can’t cross the mirror without trading places with him.” He nudged his head over at Deceit and continued, “Trust me. I’d trade them in a heartbeat.”

“Well, you’re my first pick of company as well,” Deceit grumbled.

“I’m sorry, Patton. If there was some way I could bring him-” Virgil heard Deceit groan beside him. He stopped and watched the other side grip onto his stomach. A pained look crossed Deceit’s face, and he started to breathe heavily. Virgil’s grip slacked around Patton’s shoulder. “Deceit? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing at all,” Deceit whispered. He gripped onto his knees and tried to stand, but he cried out and held his stomach again.

Patton was at his side in an instant. He tried to peek at Deceit’s stomach, hoping the same fate that befell the other would not harm his own, but Deceit swatted Patton's hand away. Beads of sweat lined Deceit’s brow, and Virgil watched the scales on his face start to fade from green to red and soak into his skin.

“Are you making your scales change?” Virgil asked.

Deceit glanced up at him with an annoyed yet pained glint in his eye and opened his mouth to answer, but he clenched his teeth and swallowed hard. Virgil turned his attention ahead of them. The pathway to the mirror held their goal in sight. He could see Roman pacing just on the other side.

“Come on, we’re almost there,” Virgil spoke. He put Deceit’s arm over his shoulder and walked as fast as he could. He stumbled, and Patton wove Deceit’s other arm over his shoulders. Deceit cried out and tried to lean in on his stomach, but the other sides held him upright. He looked over at Virgil, and a confused expression crossed his face.

“Anxiety?”

If Virgil wasn’t running before, he was now.

Roman stopped his pacing, and a wave of hope crossed over his face. However, it soon disappeared, and he pressed himself up against the glass. Logan looked up from his spot on the ground, and he risked leaving Morality’s side to join him. He said something to Roman, and Roman’s eyes widened.

Finally, they made it. Hopefully, they did just in time.

Patton slipped out from under Deceit’s arm. He ordered, “Both of you first. Get him to the other side.”

Virgil nodded his head. He pressed his fingers up against the mirror. His body went through just fine, but Deceit’s body resisted like was stuck in molasses. Virgil tugged with all his might. A hand caught his on the other side, and Roman and Logan helped him through. Finally, Deceit slipped through the mirror as well. He and Virgil lay in the grass and faced the clouded sky.

“Deceit?” Virgil asked and turned his head. “You good?”

Deceit opened his eyes and blinked up at the sky a few times. “Perfect as a peach.”

Roman helped the two of them rise to their feet. He turned and glanced over his shoulder.

Patton kelt down on the other side of the mirror. He ran his hand through the fallen side’s hair below him and let out a long breath. “You’re alive.”

“You sound surprised,” the other world’s Deceit answered him. He sat up with Patton’s help and gazed through the other side of the mirror. “I think I almost fused with your Deceit.”

“That-” Patton paused. If they finished morphing together, would Deceit be permanently stuck on this side, or would they both be able to cross over? He pondered the possibility of having them both. However, he’d never find out if it’d actually work or not. Watching Deceit die once was bad enough. “I’m just glad you’re safe. I never meant for you to get hurt.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Deceit asked. “I’m the one who rushed into a sword.”

“To protect me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Deceit’s lips curled into a genuine smile. He turned his head and flashed a grin to the other side of the mirror.

Patton joined Deceit’s attention to the others. Virgil made a “come” motion with his hands, and Logan lifted Morality with Roman’s help. They lead Morality to the mirror. Patton swallowed his pain and turned back to Deceit.

“I don’t want to leave you alone with them.” Patton's eyes lingered on Deceit’s scars.” You don't deserve to be treated like that. I can teach them some manners. We could-”

Deceit put a gentle finger to Patton’s lips. “I've dealt with it for 29 years. I can last a few more.”

Patton sighed and studied the ground. He played with his shirt collar, missing the weight of his hoodie around his neck. “Are you sure you'll be okay?”

“Anxiety is back where he belongs, and you’re returning home,” Deceit said with a small smile. He patted a hand on Patton's shoulder. “I'll be fine.”

“Is that a lie, or-” Patton stopped as Deceit pulled him into a hug. He melted into his touch and ran a hand over the other side’s back.

“I’m glad I met you,” Deceit mumbled into his ear. “Take care of Anxiety, and please, don’t come back.”

Patton held onto Deceit for a moment longer before he let go. He faced the mirror and pressed his hands against it. The warmth from home waited on the other side. Morality’s back pressed up against the mirror.

Patton’s fingers dug deep into the cool glass, and he grabbed Morality’s shoulders. He pulled, and the sick sensation from the first jump punched him in the gut. He slipped through, and gentle hands caught him on the other side. The others pulled him into a group hug. He smelled Roman’s perfume and heard Virgil’s rapid breathing. He dug his face into Logan’s shoulder and let out a shaky breath.

He was home at last.

For what felt like hours, they enjoyed the warmth of their family, finally together after so long. Logan cleared his throat, and Patton glanced up. The logical side held Patton’s cat hoodie in his hands with his ever so slight smile on his lips that Patton loved.

“I believe this belongs to you,” he spoke. Patton accepted Logan’s gift for the second time and let Logan wrap it around his shoulders. The puzzle completed itself. He glanced over his shoulder.

The other world’s Deceit held Morality in his arms. Patton watched the light warp around him, much like his Deceit’s would when he posed as a side. Deceit’s scales disappeared. His flawless skin glistened with tears as both his eyes changed to a brown color. Gone were the dark black robes. Instead, a white suit dressed him, complete with a black shirt and a golden tie. A long cape, bright like the sun shimmered behind him.

Patton knew Deceit was a hero all along.

With a wink of his eye and a tip of his hat, the other world’s Deceit turned and walked away to his own home with confidence. Patton's heart must've left with him, because he lost the steady warmth in his chest. Creativity’s words from before echoed in his head.

_“If you really love something, you should let it go.”_

A hand pressed down on his shoulder, and Patton's worry slipped away.

“He’ll be okay,” Virgil spoke.

“Don’t lie,” Patton mumbled then looked down at the ground. He continued, “I hope he will be though.”

“If he’s as cunning as our own Deceit, I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Logan reassured.

“A genuine compliment,” Deceit hummed. “I'm touched.”

Patton looked over at Roman, and a smile lit on his lips. “You’re wearing my flower crown.”

“Of course,” Roman replied and rose Patton’s hand to kiss the back of it. He rubbed his fingers over Patton’s knuckles, and in a soft voice added, “I’d wear anything you made for me.”

Patton nodded his head. He turned to look his family in the eye, and his lips drew into a slight smile. The birds twittered above him, and the peace of Roman’s imagination lulled all his nerves away. Patton glanced over at the mirror one last time and hoped to leave the horrors of it behind him forever.

“Are you ready?” Virgil asked. Patton heaved a heavy sigh.

_“Please, don't come back.”_

Patton nodded his head. He closed his eyes and buried his face against Roman's chest. Roman rubbed his hand through Patton's hair and placed a tender kiss on the top of Patton's head.

With help from Logan and Deceit, Virgil pushed the doorway over. It crashed down on the grass. Shards of glass dashed across the clearing. For a moment, everything stilled. Then, the mirror, the glass, and the gems all disappeared from sight.

“It's gone,” Virgil whispered.

Patton glanced away from Roman's chest. Virgil walked to his side, and Patton traded Roman's hold for Virgil's comfort. Virgil dug his fingers into the soft fabric of Patton's sweater and sighed.

“Let’s go home,” he whispered into Patton's hair.

The five sides walked down the path side by side back to the mindscape. Patton listened to Roman and Logan argue over Thomas's time management, heard Deceit make a snarky comment from time to time, and watched Virgil roll his eyes on occasion. His family may not be perfect, but they were his, and he trusted them to do what they thought was right on their own.

And Patton wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for making it this far!
> 
> I must admit, this story had me more worried than any other story I've ever posted. I was rather afraid of letting everyone down, as people got excited about the idea then theorized what was going to happen. In a way, it pushed me to work on it, but in another, I feared I would let people down if it didn't meet their expectations. However, I'm happy to say I'm proud of this story. I'm grateful to everyone who took the time to read it, whether it met their expectations or not, and I couldn't be luckier that so many people took the time to read it and encourage me to finish.
> 
> As of right now, the story has come to an end. However, you never know what will happen in the Imagination. ;)
> 
> So thank you again for reading, and I hope to see you next time! 
> 
> -Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @altruistic-skittles


End file.
